Halo:Blood
by Full-RoseBell-Kuchiki
Summary: Two characters find some one in which they allow the other to break their denfences. Showing other a better path to tread.  Arbiter x OC  M for upcoming content
1. Hero's Return

There was a hiss, and voices. He turned, it wasn't Cortana that was there beside him. Every thing was hazy but there was a little girl standing next to him, on her tip toes.

"_Daddy's been sleeping and awfully long time now...Annie has missed you, she almost thinks you died...you need to find Annie, she wants to see Daddy again..."_

As if she was mist she disappeared in the fog that belched out of his cryo chamber, faces peered down at him, two cryo Technictions,Cortana and an unlikely face. It hadn't felt like coming round as usual, just then, the little girl, it was like dreaming but almost real.

...Daddy...he had been called that once, a frightened little girl on the Pillar of Autum amid a Brute assault had screamed and called out to his vision was right, he needed tosee what had become of her,if he could recognise her that was.

The deck of the control was unusually quiet, Cortana's "sister" Octavia wasn't there so surely Master Chief and Cortana herself surely must have was about time.

The halls were quie toot. And the canteen. The training facilities, all were silent. It wasn't till she was half way to the main docking area did she hear voices, each and every one was recognisable to her, but for one. Far more deep, booming and had that same something that most elites had. Practically the whole ships crew had gathered, Chief was bearly visable over them all, but there was one body that towered about them all. Almost standing at eight feet in height an Elite in dated armour stood behind Cheif. Even though it had been some time since they had been the enemy Ann still feared them, in a primal sence.

With her history it was understandable how she could mistrust these new allies? They brought him back, they brought john back! But clearly they had to be good guys now, Chief wouldn't let them waltz aboard if they could be a plausible well at any given time there were a few of them staying aboard for whatever reason.

Pushing her way through the crowd that had gathered, all wanting to congratulate The Arbiter and to welcome the Master Chief, everyone's favorite Spartan.

"John! John! Chief!" she ran forward waving and smiling and sprang forward, like when she was ten, Chief was still able to catch her before she made contact with his armour, it would either sting her with the over shield or just hurt like hell if she collided with it. He caught her and squeezed her close,his armour was cool under her cheek and the palms of her hands, his visor betrayed no emotion but she knew he would be smiling,he had always been happy to see to her after returning from the vast ecspances of space, killing the Covanent Forces one Grunt and Brute at a time.

What he feared slightly had come true, she was so different now, not greatly taller, maybe she had broken the barrier of five feet but aside from that she was just more developed, what was she now, about twenty one? She had gained nothing grand in height but so much in other areas of her life. In his absence she had become a Lueitenent of her own squad of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, the respect of some of the most high ranking in the Navy as well as the close friendship of the technition Ellis.

In her excitement she had forgotten her reservations about Elites. Feeling very uneasy as Chief let her down beside the Sangheili, looking up at him, he made her appear tiny, standing 2 foot and many inches taller than her.

"Uh...I guess I should say thanks, for bringing him back." extending her hand, she could feel her palms beginning to get sticky and clamy, not nice for a first impression. He just nodded, and awkwardly she retracted her hand, then eyed him up. In truth the Arbiter had a strange "thing" about Ann, possibly her stand off-ish manner around him and the others that through him. Generally he never bothered about the way people acted or thought of him, but he had walked into the pitfall trap when he learned about her past when Chief mentioned her after the destruction of installation 04.

"Your Armour is still really out dated...Ellis would be able to run updating work on it for you no bother."

"That's fine."

"Which reminds me, chief. Ellis made you a new suit, to keep up with the Tech these days, we knew you'd come back."

"Thanks Annie." He stroked her hair back off her face then lightly punched her in the chin mockingly. She smiled, it was the first in a long time. The war had been good to her, least it appeared to have been. That's the thing, you know at least one person that will be killed by Covenant, they maybe your best squadmate or some one you simply made room for in the corridore, a you passed by. There were a lot of people he had spoken to in the back of a Pelican only to return to it with them on a stretcher and no longer with them.

Lord Hood, took over again from the interuption of affection. It annoyed Ann actually, ten years had past with the most important man to her being missing all that she followed them along to the bridge. The Arbiter was still behind her and with every step she was almost at a near cardiac arrest, people walking behind her made her nervous as it was, Elites in her vicinity made her was just torture.

Her face felt hot as they entered the Bridge, Cortana noticed Anns shalllow breathing and wiped expression. Ann herself didn't feel right, her head felt really light and her legs felt forward was a bad idea, she stood back up, then fell over. Excepting to feel the floor under her as she opened her eyes, instead a lipless mouth made of four mandibles stared her in the face, The Arbiter had caught her and was already half way down the hall. He was striding down towards the infirmary.

"HOLY FU-...Um...you can put me down now."

"I'm afraid not, Spartan asked me to take you straight to the medics, no questions no arguing."

"um.. sure I can't be let down?"

No answer. Resigningly arms folded across her chest. she may have lost her inabitions about standing next to Sangheili but about being touched or held by didn't particularly like the silence either, god, they were so stoic and up tight. The sick bay door was coming into view, she made to get down to walk in herself but was only held tighter.

"Lemme go!"

"No."

"God damnit!"

"Language."

Seething she was dropped onto a random bed with little soon as he turned his back, Ann made an obscene gesture at him, childish but she couldn't care less. There was a great deal of muttering came from the far left of the room, spefically from a small office in the corner. The mad raving became clearer as the medic came closer and was by now swearing continuously in german. He was the kind of doctor that didn't want patients unless the ship was being crippled by covenant forces and even then they would be seen as neccessary evils. He was a very proud man and was some what dissatisfied with lot, much more into the idea of doling out pain and injury than help and comfort, why he had ever been hired to run the wards Ann never really knew but he had been working with the U.N.S.C. as long as she could remember, serving on both the Amber Clad and the Pillar of Autum.

He eyed the Arbiter and turned his attention to the young woman dumped in the middle of the bed, his smile was in a word, creepy. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a gloved finger he sniffed and turned on his heel marching over to a cabinet that held various peices of glass and metal that made up syringe guns. As he did this Ann slid off the bed and wobbled as she stood on her own two feet, that was the thing about fainting when you came too and tried to stand up your legs always felt like they belonged to some one eles and you were only renting them out. He turned,almost manically, and advanced towards a retreating Ann, her chronic dislike for needles and syringes taking hold.

"Now, come here! You need to take 'ou'r medicine."

"It's OK Doc, really, I'm good."

"Nein."

"Perhaps you shouldn't, she seems most uncomfortable." Both looked at the arbiter in slight amazement, but the medic was not happy.

"Who ist the Doktor, me oder you! now Ann, it's time you took your medication and stop keeling over all over the place." He unexecptedly launched himself, sticking his victim -rather than a patient- with the syringe,the auto plunger hit for home. Surprisingly Ann didn't argue, this was how she often had to get any kind of medication into her system, chase her around a bit and then spring the injection on her.

She stood and stared at the puncture in her arm and to the Arbiter, she seemed rather annoyed that he was still loitering in the infirmary.

"And you're still here because?"

The Elite was taken aback and turned away and srode out the door. Shrugging she followed him. Just because she didn't like elites and had a little bit of fear with them didn't mean she didn't like stalking them, it was fun she could pull a lot of information and gossip from listening in, althought it was annoying to say the least when they spoke their native language which made it look like she was just a drippy Elitist groupey, which would never do, generally if an elite even spoke to her she was liable to flee or injure them.

"Hey!, yo! Big guy!" It wasn't till she lightly kicked his buttocks that Arbiter 'Vadam realised that she wa talking to him, how he hated her."Sorry was kinda, ya know.."

"Rude?"

"Yeah, that'll work." And with that she returning to her barracks to tidy up the mess her boys left behind in their haste to meet the Chief.

If there is one thing you should know about the ODSTs that stayed on The Core of Winter it was they were never a job lot, they had all been at one point or another in other squads, they were the when it came down to it what was left of their former squads, all wiped out bar them. The nearest to originals were Ann, Andrew Starkk, Francis Hunter and Louis Lhaw, they all started in the Squad at the same time. None of them liked new comers to the squad, all 20 of them often spilt into little social groups of their own, they were civil and pleasent to every one in the squad and could even be thought as friendly but it seemed everyone in was an anti-social asshole. Reputed as the worst behaved Squad in the whole of the U.N.S.C. out of duty or out of field but were impecable when it came to their job, the best shots, best tactians and all had the most even of heads,even in the most pressing and hostile situations. They were a credit to the Navy.

It was a great coincidence that Starkk, Hunter and Lhaw all knew Ann as she grew up and even smuggled her into extra training with them so they could hang out with her. Most poeple would find some thing wrong with grown young -at that time- men wanting to hang out with a pre-teen girl but on the ships it made sence, she was something of a breath of fresh air, her ideals still tainted with innocence, she at that point didn't understand the covenants' motives and dreams and to be honest she didn't realy understand them just followed orders and understood that they were dangerous and had her reasons to se them .

Ten years ago, before the partial deconstruction of the covenant and it's reconstruction, A spartan stood surveying the city centre where he had been dumped, "clear out all Cov. Forces" that were his orders, flanked by three other spartans and a small squad of ODST. Normally they were told to avoid entering standing structures that had takne so much damage from Phantom fire but if Grunts were going to hide anywhere it was going to be in buildings and other places out of the open. They were cowardly little things that essentially amounted to pawns in the prophets games.

They split up, all with a pre-arranged destination, Johnston - who was young once - sent spartan 117 out by himself, Neo Tokyo was large and mostly desserted the few poeple that remained there were either metro police or Japanese millitary. People weren't stupid when it came to an alien threat. Some shelters had been erected for those who had been bombarded out of house and home, a wall stood with pics of missing persons, young old male and female.

The area was checking out clear, no hostiles or sign of movement what so ever, even the wildlife and birds had moved on away from the city which indicated that the place wasn't completely uninhabited by covenant, the case scenario was that Elites were still lurking around corners, they were brave and very ept at fighting head on however they would use the chance of using ambushing tatics when it arose, much like anyone would. But the Master Chief was equally ept at avoiding such attacks. Using the mona rail he was presented with being wide open to snipers and open fire, but he was also able to get from the drop off point to the beacon in nearly half the time. The ODSTs would probably already be well on their way but something strongely told the Chief to deviate away from his path, something almost paternal...


	2. Children's War

Creeping through the halls at night when it was supposed to be lights out was one of her favorite things to do. Peering around the corners she padded silently like a cat making her way to the armoury.

"Ellis...Ellis..." breathing out the words so not to be heard, tip toeing into the small office. The desk was littered with bits of armour plates, peices of guns, bullets and scraps of paper with ,manical sketches and scribbles, an inovative inventor and upgrader, but tidy he ain't. Music was coming from the maintanace bay where the various vehicles ranging from warthogs and scorpians to banshees. The highly experimental night frames stood along the walls, large mechanical armour suits still in development, a perfect balance of human and sangheili technology. Another reason that they can't be all bad.

Ellis was sitting in the passenger seat of an old warthog, well past resurrection, feet up on the dash and flicking through the newest issue of the requitions catelog. Peeping over the pages and raising an eyebrow, he waggled his feet and then stretched and readjusted his hat.

"Thought you'd be seeing Chief." THe sothern drawl of his voice was one of her favorite things about him, that and his child like need to impress people and regarding anyone as a new found friend, even some of the more regular Elites were warming to him.

" I don't know where he is. I guess Hood's keeping him to himself. Selfish old duffer...whatya doing?"

"Nutttin' much, dunno if I should order some new spanners or not and they have this really cool rench with all these grips an' shit,"his eyes grew wider and wider and sparkled this enthuiasm and excitement, but it all died when he looked at Anzu's blank expression "...and you don't really wanna hear all that do ya?"

"I'm not a mechanic so sorry I don't have your enthusiasm about spanners and renches."

Dropping herself into the drivers seat she smiled and looked at the catelog.

"No doubt my men will be starting up a party to celebrate the Hero's return...you going down?"

"Nah..." He scratched his elbow and looked thoughful " Cause at those parties of theirs there's always always alcohol with an illegal percentage and I'm the one who ends up being taken to the hospital wing."

"Don't drink it then." she shrugged she knew as well as anyone that if you attended those illicit events you signed up to drink, Hunter and Saunders were very persuasive people, unfortunately they didn't make a good medator or negotiator. But then neither did she, often things were her way or the highway, which wasn't a bad attitude to have when she was in charge of that lot. Besides, there was a glimmering opertunity she could in the running for a promotion of a life time, because Squad 555 never got as many chance as others did, she was keen to become the new Sargent Major to ODST Squad 555.

"I really wanna see Chief...never met him myself before to be honest" Ellis grinned like an idiot, completely sold on the stories of the marines that had been rescued or gave back up on missions with the Chief. "Really? I thought you had...hmm...well there you go, blind devotion." How she could tease him for his faith in a hero, when she had told him so many stories, stories that came from the Master Chief himself, she had adored John as a child.

Ellis grunted and got out of the warthog, looking up Anzu didn't need to ask, Ellis had a devilish grin splattered across his face. Ghosts were involved. If there was one thing Ellis loved more than forerunner goodies it was ghosts. Getting up grudgingly from her seat and throwing the booklet at him she glowered, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"The Elites have got new ghost models in the Shuttle Bay! Lets go check 'em out!"

Resistance was futile, because he'd keep asking and asking untill Ann caved in. Tugging her arm as he jogged along eager to get to the ghosts, Ellis had no problems with socialising with Elites, she did. Some thing about them be it their sheer size bothered her, often while Ellis was in the thick of them as they huddled under the hoods of be it Banshees ghosts or any other piece of machinary she always found a reason to hang back and enjoy herself by watching Ellis have fun. Life was for living, not watching others live it, she was a strong advocate for that saying but sometimes you just needed to be a bit of a hypocrit.

At nearly eleven thirty the meeting that had began on the bridge ended. John was deeply unhappy with the outcome. Return to earth. For a year. He had only just come back from floating lost in space and now they wanted rid of him. Johnson stood behind John. It was like looking at an apperation, he had seen him die...? Guilty Spark had zapped him pretty good and he thought he had left him on the self-destructing Halo ring. Questions needed to be asked. But johnson seemed so oblivious to gravity of his exsistance.

Removing his helmet with a sigh the old friends walked towards the glass panes and looked out over the shuttle bay. Two marines were jogging across, one effectively dragging the other. Avery shook his head and gave a sort sharp snort of laughter, John watched closely.

"Are they..?"

"No, no Chief. That tech Ellis, that's her best friend. Both about the same age, He joined when he was 15."

"That young?"

"Yeah, that's the way it goes, We're all getting old Chief, look at me, there's pressure for me to retire, It's not really our war anymore, it belongs to them now." He gestured towards the young mischief makers and a ragtag bunch of Minor Domos." They're young, and well the only people that the past ten years haven't defeated are you and those Elites...Am not as young as I used to be but dam there's still life in me!"

"So when do I get sent back?"

"A month, that's when we relieve some of the Techs and Troopers for 48 hours as civillians, when they get brought back to the base and sent back to here you'll just get left behind at the base. But I'm telling ya, enjoy yourself, Anzu will be getting the time off too so you might wanna patch things up with her, she waited a lot longer than anyone eles did."

Johnson turned away from the glass,placing a hand on 117's shoulder, squeezed it and walked off, passing his 8 foot brother in arms and with a polite "Arbiter" and a curt nod from the Sangheili, disappeared. The Chief watched alittle longer as the young man laughed and joked with the Elites but Anzu stayed further back from the conversation. Narrowing his eyes, looking closer, she looked lonely. Needless to say many mnay people were involved in raising and training her, there were plently brotherly and avuncular figures but a father.

" You do not go to see her?" The Arbiter's deep voice broke his train of guilt striken thoughts.

"I wouldn't know where to begin."

"I believe you humans say 'hello', am I correct?"

Since when was the Arbiter a smart arse? It had probably rubbed off from the marines he had been working with.

" Arbiter, I need a favour."

"To what end?"

"It's unlikely I'll get to see much of her in the month, simply because of her duties. I need you to get to know her for me."

"You ask too much Spartan."

"Please Arbiter, I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could do it."

" It's highly viable to fail simply because she hates Sangheilis."

"I don't think she hates your race, more fears them,Please Arbiter. Be a friend."

"You ask too much...Fine I'll accept with mission with honour. But I am making no garuntees."

"Aren't her Squad having a party?"

"...Yes. Why?"

"I think we should go."

"But isn't anzu down there?"

"She'll have to back to her barracks at some point. and what's this 'Anzu' thing?"

"A mix of her given and clan name. coincidently it's a japanese word for some sort of fruit, an apricot I think."

Chief was already heading for the door. Leaving the Arbiter to trail behind halls were quiet untill you can anywhere near Squad Barracks, t5he sound of music and laughter, there were even other Sangheili there that had gotten friendly with some of the ODSTs. Nick Saunders was a premire bootlegger of alcohol, and clearly everyone was plyed with his home brew. It wasn't going to be pretty.

Ellis still kept beckoning Anzu to join in the conversation but she flat out refused, even one of the Minors decided to help out. A big mistake on his part.

"Really! I'm not going to kiss you in front of everyone!" He bellowed in gest. anzu, took it as an insult, a flash of amber appeared in her hazel eyes.

" Try it and I'll ram your own energy sword up your arse sideways." she spat with vemon, how dare he say such a thing to her when she always made the effort to polite to them! The mood changed to a somber heavy atmosphere, as Anzu left them standing gawking at one another, she had no time for smart mouthed elites, espeically ones that were as low ranking as him.

The closer she came to her barracks the more tired and defeated she felt, why wasn't she as happy as she could be now her beloved Master chief was back. Entering she jumped up on one of the bunks and looked over all the heads, in the corner a Major Domo was passed out, standing in the middle was Chief with the Arbiter, who looked extremely uncomfortable in the raucus crowd, strangely she enjoyed seeing him squirm.

Making her way over to them and yelling over the crowd the chief just dumbly waved and the Arbiter nodded. He wasn't as bad as other Elites, she had worked with him a lot as he was often sent to acompany her squad, they often got dropped in the worst of war zones. Suddenly some one had grabbed Chief and yanked him over to talk to another person who had just joined them, that got her heckles up, _poor Ellis was never going to get a look in when he turns up _she thought, abscent mindedly she took a drinks cup handed to her before realising it was the Arbiter that gave her it. She gave a little start but commanded herself into a smile.

"Thanks!"

"My Pleasure. How Are You Now!"

" Fine Thanks!"

There was no time like the present as humans said, so he thrust himself into his new job, seeing how Chief had been stolen from right under her nose. Looking down at her visibly she was calm but even over the scents of booze, sweat and cigerettes he could smell how nervous he made her and it bothered him. He heard all about her past from Johnson, where she was found - amid wreckage and dead covenant - and her upbringing on the ships. She had seen so much ruthless killing from his kind. It made him ownder if he could attone the sins of his race. He just left the barracks completely. When he moved away Anzu turned, and felt a strange yearning for him to stay. Shaking her head clear she shrugged. _Why you bothered where he's going? _


	3. Starry Eyed

The party got boring and every one, all but the wasted Domo, had left. Lying back in her bunk with her hands behind her head Anzu turned left and studied the helpless elite, his ass was going to get fried in the morning she could tell. The Fleet Master Rtas 'Vadum would never put up with that sort of behaviour. Her thoughts were heavy and it dragged her unwillingly to sleep. Sleep oh no, she had been drinking, if you stayed awake all night afer drinking in the morning you felt fine but if you went to sleep you woke up feeling like the bottom of a Hunter's shoe...

...Francis poked his head down from his bunk and reached out and poked his superior officer in the ribs. She sat up like a bolt and as if by second nature slapped him right across the face before flopping back down on the mattress. looking right at the clock, it was almost time to get up. Groaning as she hauled herself out of her bed and creaking joints as she walked towards the small annex.

"...co...cof...coffee..." the zombie moaned, picking up a clean cup of the draining board and tipping the contents of the coffee pot into the mug. the automated coffee machine was The Best Thing the U.N.S.C ever bought them for christmas, though it wa a load of crap that the generals had signed the gift tag, it was too painfully obvious just a copy of their signatures stamped on it. But still it was the best thing ever. With every sip the zombie started to become more and more human as it poured another mug full and shuffled over to where a hung-over-as-hell Elite was to keep it's eyes open. Lastly picking up her toilet bag and heading off to the showers.

Starkk, Lhaws and a young rookie Scout were already there. Scout was still a point in his life that he in lesser terms spazzed completely out when he was faced with a nude woman. The other didn't so mucha s bat an eye had been known to them for so long and they were like brothers to her. the battle ready Starkk was always one for a good laugh and Lhaws was always one with the positive talk and had been adopted as the Squad motivational speaker. The showeres were nice and hot and brought her back to the land of the living, Lhaws had commented on how rough she looked, and she felt it. Leaving the hot water to get dried with her boys they sat for a while and raved about how Chief was such a great guy, got their stories straight if the were asked where Anzu was at drills. She was planning on taking the day off and spending it with Chief, a fleeting 2 minutes of Hi, Hello,how are now ten years later was not enough to re-establise bonds.

"So will we not get to see you at breakfast?"

"Probably not, I'll just take a cereal bar with me, case I get hungry." Walking back to the annex, almost tripping arse over tit thanks to the floundering elite who had just discovered his legs were still asleep."Look, some one get him off his arse." she yelled at a couple privates as she scornfully open the cupboard and stuffed the unwilling breakfast bar into her pocket. As such, with over half her squad being recognised as stoners there were always some sort of snack in the cupboards, incase they got the munchies. There were small oxygen gardens dotted all over the ship, Francis used them to grow his own little always just turned a blind eye to it, and the garden techs didnt really care either.

It lucky that she knew all the short cuts and the most quiet corridores for the entire ship. Chief would be in private rooms, they al had them, The Spartans only now very few in comparison were built because it was only Chief, now very important Elites and the likes of Lord Hood used them, and most the time on a fly by night basis. The doors had name slips on them, and mused to her self as she walked along the rows of doors, _wank, wank, good guy, wank..._

The second last door have the 117 on the slip, Chief always had "117" on his belongings and doors. The light on the keypad console was green, it wasn't locked. He was in she wrapped on the door twice and opened it. John sat on the end of his bed reading over offical looking papers. he was wearing a standard vest and fatgiues. most people never believed her about how he looked, fairly plain really, he was very pale, almost white, had a scar on his face, not that big a deal and short blondish hair.

"..." He felt his breath frozen in his throat as looked at Anzu. _Who's the girl you used know?_

"Um...hey...Chief."

"H...hi...Annie." He tentatively stood up and took a step forward, holding out his arms, she had been so happy to see him when he arrived but perhaps she had time for the anger and resentment that came from his disappearance. Anzu stepped forward, then took another, and then another until she was folded into the Spartans hot arms. That was the thing about Chief, he was always warm. No one would ever have guessed that the model Spartan was such a warm caring person, at least towards her, in the field he cared towards what happened to the marines to a point but nothing like the parental streak that reared it's head when he thought of her.

"I like being called Anzu now." She pulled back and looked him in the eye, it was said in a cold manner. " Is there anything I can do for you sir?" The formality stung, hard. How could she call him 'Sir' when for a year she was his little sister and daughter in one. Truth be told the fatherly figure in her life was truely Avery Johnson, he had taken over guardianship when he had vanished. how did she tke the news?

"Well Anzu...Who told you?"

"Pardon?"

"That I was as good as dead."

"Um...Lord Hood and The Arbiter."

"Hood?"

"That was the only time he has ever been kind to Arbiter, there was something in his face or his voice that he didn't want to believe you were gone."

"Did you believe them?"

"No, Because it didn't feel like you were gone, not like Miranda..." Her face fell solem and she sat on the end of the bed. " A lot of people didn't believe it either." She stared into the floor, so did John. It seemed like a long time they had been sitting there, saying nothing only the hum of the engines could be heard. "Chief?"

"Yes"

"You wanna come and do some drills with my boys? It would be fun, We do mixed martial arts today." She smiled sirenely, her brown hair falling about her face again

"Sure." She made to High Five him, and wasn't allowed to be involved in any sort of active duty and it was unlikely she was going to get this sort of time with him, glancing at the documents they were a shopping list of all the courses he was being sent back to do, newly developed weaponary and machines, like the Night Frames all needed qualifications to be used, it seemed like a waste of time and effort to her, if you knew how to work a Night Frame you used it.

Counting 17 out of 20 ODSTs, that wasn't too bad, but there were always one or two that ended up getting pulled up by higher officers and ran an errand or two for them, or simply just went off to the gym rather than partake in sessions like this. People like Dare wouldn't tolerate that but Anzu was much more understanding saying that they knew what they needed to work on within their skills and abilities and the Martial Arts weren't for every body. They were all gathered around the training hall notice boards. The low murmers of the crowd died when they saw the tall, built frame of the Master chief and looked disbelievingly when they realised he wasn't wearing the iconic suit. Pushing through to the board Anzu gave out a loud resonating "_FUCK" _that made them all jump. Drilling had been cancelled in favor of Live Ammo Training, better still the Elites were training with them. It wasn't that they were appricated in a fix, personally Anzu would rather have an elite cover her back in combat, it was just in training they had a tendancy to make her squad look undiciplined and just plain bad. Everyone was priding themselves on how close the Sangheilis were working with humans now.

Live Ammo training was better than drills but not shots from the sentries got some what predictable much unlike any Brute but it certainly got the adreniline pumping, ducking for cover,dodging shots and then shooting covenant cutouts in the head and other vital areas. The greatest buzz that could be got in training, running out of ammo and picking up a new weapon, what could be in it, half a clip? Full clip? Or only two rounds?

Anzu always encouraged her men to take out the sentries as soon as possible, before the Elites training area was littered with pot holes, rubble and places of cover. Sitting behind a pillar Anzu scanned the place for another Battle Rifle, peeping over the top of a solid concrete block, Chief was kneeling willing the recharge of his Enery Shields to go suit up of an ODST did not suit him, it was too underrated for Master Chief. Spying from the corner of her eye,over from the block right in the middle of an open space an energy sword sat with promise, they were good at defleacting almost everything and slicing a carboard brute in twain. Tensing all the muscles in her legs and pinning the BR to her back. Not noticing the pair of chocolatey orange eyes equally fixed on the sword. Leeping out from cover like a half crazed cat and only just managed to place her finger tips on it, with two plasma bolts in her side for her troubles, a large dark gloved hand took a firm hold of the hilt. And her hand. Looking up at him, and he looked down on her, The Arbiter stood frozen on the spot. Anzu was thankfull he could not see her red face under her visor, her chest heaved in unison with his, the sounds of the guns firing, marines swearing and Elites yelling sounded dulled done so much, she bearly paid any mid to the beep beep beeping of her shields. The racket of one of Chief's plasma grenades brought them relinquished any grasp on the hilt when the Arbiter loosened his grip. Suddenly the Arbiter pushed her right back into the cover of the concrete and allowed a bolt to hit him square in the chest plate, his already depleated shields took the damage.

Watching still dumbstruck as he began to run towards the two remaining sentries. For the past 2 months she had been having a few of these...these cosmic moments when she looked deep into his eyes. But then so was he, he froze up just as much as her, supposedly hating her, it didn't look too much like it. As he sunk his blade into the last sentry the buzzer sounded. Training over. All her marines headed to the locker room and some Elites were hovering at the door, as she walked past them they inquired if she was unharmed. They seemed to be trying to make an effort to be nice and to make her feel less uncomfortable. Though it was going to take the Arbiter himself to rebuild that bridge. When she was about 15 he had returned from Sangheilos to see her, for the previous 5 years it had been e-mails and messages. Seeing her in person had been a bad idea, for those years she had longed to see him more and more because of his being a link to Chief, the hurt, resentment and feeling of abandoment that had been bottled up for so long were let loose, shouting at him about being as bad as Chief - disappearing without thinking of others- He took it in a bad way and began to yell back, and without realising what he had done he cuffed her upside the head like a biting child in the Common Rooms, the only thing he hadn't counted on was the difference in size. He had hurt her pretty badly. It had scared her a lot and never went near him again until she was in active service, nearly 6 years done the line. She hated him for doing what Chief had excepted him not to, and he hated her for questioning his sense of duty.

" Annie! Snap out of it." Hunter was clicking his fingers in front of her face, bringing her back to the locker room.

"Spacing out?"

"Just a bit. Hey you alright after that _thing_ in training?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Dunno, you seem kinda...like a school with a crush." Anzu was about to rear up and explode with angered incredulity. But Louis spoke up.

" You know Annie, maybe it's time you guys made your peace."

" I refuse to apologies until _he _does first!" She got up and stormed out past them, pushing past two Elites that were waiting at the door for their friends in the squad. Secretly she wanted to be able to friends with him again, look him in the eyes and ask for guidence when she needed it most. But she didn't know how to put things in motion or if he'd let her, she had touched a very sore spot on all Elites, but she was a scard kid at the time, it would be ridiculous to hold it against her.

The Arbiter hid in the library, slouched in the large chair. Had he created this hatred towards his kind? Rubbing his face he looked over to the door, willing to see her walk through, smile, wave and ask questions about his home planet like she used to.

_No, i will not wait for her to come to me! I have a task to get to know her, become her friend...again!_

His resolve was strong, in order to do Chief a favour he was going to have to bite the bullet, swallow his pride and see if she could forgive him and let those heavy guards of hers down. Hypocrit. He always kept his up, he didn't have consorts anymore because it ment letting them down just a little. What he done to them, some one once told him that when you didn't make a clean break with some one it ate at you until you needed them again. So did that mean she needed _him,_ _not_ chief...


	4. Taking back Sunday

chapter 4

After nearly a week and a half of awkward lunches with John and his 8 foot shadow, forced pleasentries with Elites and an unfounded sudden friendliness from the Arbiter, Anzu was nearly at the end of her tether, counting down days until reliefe back on earth. Leaning against the wall inthe debreifing room, listening to the drawl of a nameless marine prattle off the mission statisics and manuveors. Only a handfull of the squad were picked to be deployd and were divied into small groups, paired with elites and given their seperate objectives. Anzu and the Arbiter were paired together. He had been sent on many a mission with Squadron 555, they were often dropped in the worst of war zones, and it had become common pratice to send the best talent that could be spared on the Sangheili's side to go with them. The Fleet Master 'Vadum had great confindence with the Arbiter and expected great things from him, promising good words to be put in for his honour, name and rank reinstated, though it was highly unlikely he was going to become a Supreme Commander again, another with the name of 'Chavam had taken over that post years ago and he wasn't in the posistion to dual for it either.

Needless to say that Anzu being in charge she was with the Arbiter and Hunter. Francis was her wing man, always had her back. In strictly working conditions the Arbiter was a fair subsitute, his strong sense of duty had always had him in good stead with all the Squads of ODST or basic marines. Anzu had a bitter rivalary with Veronic Dare, once Dare had sent a informal request to the Fleet Master for the Arbiter's services, Anzu signed an officail injunction and signed the Arbiter into her Squad in the process. He wasn't going anywhere, and by extention his Elites weren't either,an alliance that was completely legal. Anzu was some what used to them, and secretly wanted them to stay around, they had gelled well with her it drew to a close, Looking up at him, his arms folded, she smiled when he looked down.

"Dun worry, I'll have your back all the way." She knew it irritated him when she said things like that.

"I am sure you will." Unfolding his arms and holding the door open for her. "What do you intend to do if there are Mgalekgolo?"

"What else? Run like a fucker...then kill 'em from behind, but we don't have a choice if anything gets in our way."

"We must take back that ONI building."

Neo Tokyo was a complete battle ground, when the Covenant discovered the Spartan Revival was being looked into all ONI buildings and bases in every country, town or city was bombarded. This mission was personal. Chief found her there and she was going to prove his actions worthy.

The Arbiter climbed into the back of the Pelican before her, turning he held his hand out to give her a helping hand into the craft. She hestitantly took a grip of his large hand, his long fingers wrapped right around her hand and wrist, her stomach lurched and flipped. Lowering herself into one of the seats next to him, Hunter, Lhaws, Scout,Blue Recco and three elites crambed in with them. The drop ship was always within Earths orbit, Anzu didn't like it, it lacked a friendly atmosphere, the technicians didn't smile much and never made jokes. They were simply packed into drop pods like computer parts being shipped to Singepore.

The count down began.

5.

Closed her eys held her breath.

4.

Shifting in her harness, pushing deeper into her seat.

3.

Running over the escape proceedure.

2.

Worried alittle.

1.

Lurch. Drop.

Blocking out everything in the drop but the landing was to much to ignore. the crash was huge, pieces of tarmac became airbourne, the pod itself was smoking. Her mouth was full of the smell of earth and hot metal, and her ears rang and hissed. There was a thunderous tremer and explosion. The tremers and sounds happened a further five times. Kicking the door, and hit three red buttons turning them green she jumped out and wrived her Battle Rifle off the hook on the side wall next to the escape hatch. checking her ammo in the pistol and the sharpness of the combat, counted two frag grenades, two plasma grenades. There was a crackling from her ear cuff.

"Hello?"

"Anzu, It is..."*crackle fizz* I have your posistion do not *crackle* I am coming to you"

The deep voice of the Arbiter disappeared, lost in the fizzing. Looking up she noticed that her drop pod had wiped out a power line, that had proabably interfered with his transmission. Stepping away from the pod about 5 feet, she turned and looked around on the spot, an old toy store, an abandoned tea stall and a ransacked shop of some sort. Further down the street's road Francis sauntered down, spat and waved as he spyed her. Looking to her radar there was no sing of covenant, but she was still irrated by his blasse' manner he walked.

"Ya know, I'd laugh if a flood came screaming out one of those buildings and took your face off."

"C'mon, It's all ok. There nothing here."

"Except us." Deep voice rumbled from no where and a young Minor Domo and two other Elites appeared from nowhere, as their camoflage melted away. Anzu waved, and took another look around, a friendly blip came up and turning another 90 degrees the Arbiter appeared around the corner with Blue, Lhaws and Recco.

Blue, Recco and Lhaws stood next to the Elites. The Arbiter said something Anzu didn't understand and the other Sangheili turned and began to walk away, the men followed. Looking at her the Arbiter nodded, she regarded her compass one more time and pointed out to the side, the tattood brawny man headed in that direction so did the Arbiter and she brought up the rear...

...turning into the main development district in down town Tokyo a small group of grunts burst out from seemingly nowhere, switching into combat mode was almost as natural to her as it was any man of Sangheilios. Sending a bullet of her pistol deep into the skulls of almost half the grunts, leaving the rest for the biker and the was quiet, unnaturally quiet like the eye of a storm, but nothing about the scene felt wrong, usually if something was severely wrong on a mission Anzu got a strange tinkle up her spine.

"C'mon, we need to keep going, that building is and 20 blocks from here." Pushing past on of many up turned vehicles and nearly tripping over twisted metal. The two followed her, the pale whirring noise was on the air, turning she could see a faint out line in the cloud cover."PHANTOM INBOUND!" large balls of blueish light and pink spikes rained down, bolting for cover Anzu tripped, feeling the back plates being gripped the Arbiter hauled her to her feet and ran clasping her to his side depositing her in a corner of the doorway of a large department store. Brutes dropped onto the ground, from her hiding place she launched a plasma 'nade amind the stinking ape like aliens, Francis began firing and The Arbiter was seemingly missing, a flash of whites and one of the brutes fell, deploying a shield at the same time, sheltering his accomplises from fire.

"Anzu! Anzu ! Do you rea *fizz* you need *crackle* There's Hunters! They wiped *crackle fizz shriek*

Running back further towards the ONI building, still firing at the remaining brute, it had a Fuel Rod, dam it disappeared. A green blast threw her into the air, she dived behind the ruins of a police car, with dread she could see a large, hulking figure with large spike like apendages, it's blueish grey armour was splashed with luminous orange. Just one. It's rumbles sounded enraged. Above the din she could here Francis swear. " Scarper!" he yelled. It stood then trudged foreward, where she sat Anzu bearly moved out the way of the canon blast. Her shields went down almost instantly with the force of the blast, they weren't recharging, frightened she broke for cover in one of the open buildings, but another Brute appeared. This had been a planned hit her in the side a sharp burning pain. Backing up awkwardly into an up turned car. Clasping at her side and dholding her hand up in front of her, covered in red. Falling behind the car, looking at her radar she could see her two squad mates getting further and further away from where she was followed by the hunter, across her ear cuff she could hear the Arbiter scream, it was bizzare, sounding like a tugboat being violated. It was starting to darken around her visions edge, another sharp burst of sereingly hot pain, like her side being ripped open. As breathing was becoming harder to do at a quicker rate than excepted, she resigned herself to the idea of becoming a brutes lunch. She could hear Grunts beginning to run riot around the area.

Halfway to the destination Francis stopped aburptly, the hunter had been floored by the Elite 5 blocks back.

"Where's Annie?"

"She was with us when the ambush started."

"Shit, she'll have stayed behind! We need to get that intelligence!"

The Arbiter looked above.

"Fuck more covenant!"

"No, Elites. SpecOps"

The drop cylinders made little mess. The Elites seemed to pop out battle ready, armour shining ebony black. 10 of them, the arbiter beckoned 2 of them and the rest stood with the marine.

"Brothers, take him to the building. you 2 come with me." The three all melted in a ghostly distortion on the background and began to could go much faster without the human.

As she lay there the Brutes were getting closer discussing what they were going to do to her. But firing started again, not even turning as the other brutes fell to the ground. She looked and saw a large puddle of ruby crimson, her life was blooding out of her.

The brute grabbed her around the throat, she could smell his rank and rancid breath as he pulled her into his face, wanting to vomit she couldn't, she never ate before drops. The breath was choking out of her. The sudden sound of flesh and metal being pierced assaulted her ears, and was dropped. Lying limply looking up the brute slumped to it's knees then was kicked over by what was like a ghost. Melting into exsistance the Arbiter appeared before her, half his face was covered in blood and his side was bleeding too, flanked by two Elites in black. Weakly she tried to smile.

It went black.

Picking her up the Arbiter turned to the Elites, thank you, his expression read. Above a carrier glided over.

"Arbiter, This is the flagship Shadow of Intent. We are willing for you and your associates to board" It wasn't Rtas, it must have been his captain. The glittering purple surrounded him and his brethren, he began to held the rag doll tight.

When she opened her eyes she was in bed she did not know. Hunter, Lhaws and Scout beamed down at her, a White Elite with only two mandibles sat between another, looking over she saw the firmiliar face on a sterile white pillow. Her voice was croaky and she attempted to sit.

"Is...is he OK?"

"It's only superficial, won't even leave a scar."

"Why is he out of it then?"

"He sacrificed his honour."

The fleet master stroked the side Arbiter's face with the back of his hand, stopping aburtply as if remembering himself. "You do not understand. I will allow him to explain."

He got up and left. Looking around.

"Where's Blue and Recco?"

"We can't find them. Sorry Annie, but we'll need to find them later, They are taking us back to our ship."

"I need to find them, get them back." She made to get out of bad but Hunter pushed her back down."Francis, let go!"

"No annie you bled out too much back there, you're only just stable, now sit still you little brat." He was still as commanding as he ever was."We still don't know if your body will reject this blood or not."

"Blood?"

"Never mind rest." He got up and so did the rest of them. They left. After a while, she turned to the other bed and sighed. The Arbiter's eyes flicked open, and he stared at her.

"What did Rtas mean, you sacrificed you're honour?"

"I gave up blood."

"huh?"

"We Sangheili deem it shameful to spill blood outside of battle. I gave up a half pint, for you."

" You Fucking Retarded? Gawd, I feel so unclean...I'M HUMAN! and you're...you...why?"

"I wanted to save you, and it was good reason to spill blood, to save a sister in battle. Please rest I must leave you. I know I am not wanted."

He swung his huge legs off the bed and picked up his helmet from the bedside table, hovering at the end of her bed, she looked away from him, clearly shocked.

"I am Sorry if I offended you, Anzu. I thought it was the right thing." he left and a tear rolled down her cheek. 2 minuets after absorbibg what she had been told, she fiddled with the drip in the back of her hand and the other in the crook of her elbow.

"Thank you..."

But no one was there to hear it.

**I think this is a partial turning point for them.**

**Please keep in touch and if you have please review. If you have any Elite pairings you'd like to see as fan fic tell in and I'll write it.**

**Additionally! No Greater Height may be becoming a doujin in the near future!**


	5. Cos it hurts sometimes

Pulling out the drips as she pulled her torn trousers on, old dusty once black skinny jeans, she never was one for keeping in with proper atire and no one ever questioned her as to her dress, but then she was never supposed to be destined for all the great things that were to come, the plan that Spartan 117 had left was that she was just going to be a civillian living aboard or trained intot he more domestic or IT side of the ship's running.

Tightening her hand into a fist she looked at the veins in her wrist, darker than normal. Wriggling her socked feet back into her boots she got her bearings, picking up her helmet she wandered through the door looking from side to side, Elites were coming and going down the furthest corridore so it was likely they were the carrier's dorms. Walking along the other she could hear voices, the defrinite sound of the Fleet Master and Francis.

"You're up quick." Francis turned around with a stupid grin on his face "We're gonna keep this quiet, ya know, not mention having to be lifted outta the mission before we got to the building." He winked, and shook Rtas' hand. The Fleet master turned to face Anzu and gave a curt nod, so did she.

"We are prepared to drop you back in the area, My Elites helped you secure it so we know it's safe for you go back and look for your men if you so wish."

"Yeah, that would be great, will we be acompanied by anyone?"

"The Arbiter, of course. I do not think you need any more in the way of Sangheili assistance."

"No, that's grand, really thanks...where is he?"

" I am here." He turned around the corner. and peered at Anzu, kneeling right in front of her and pushing his face into hers, squinting and then what seemed to frown.

" Inappropriate much." she pulled her head back, and pushed his shoulder, the ornate grooves of his plate felt so enchanting under her finger tips.

" Your eyes."

" What about them?"

"How is your vision?"

"Pretty good, bit better than normal. Why?"

Rtas peeped around and looked at them too, his expression seemed fairly surprised, it took a lot to shock him, because Rtas was probably one of the most shocking people you'd meet once you got to know him and heard his graduation night stories.

Holding up his arm in front of Anzu's face she looked at her reflection in the well polished armour, looking closely. To her great surprise, her pupils had contracted into the same slits as theirs.

"Uwahh...! THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY PUPILS!"

"Please calm down, Anzu, you'll harm yourself!" The Arbiter reached out and held her into himself, holding her by the forearms." I think it is a slight reaction to my blood. None of us knew what was going to happen."

"Yeah, Annie, we really didn't wanna lose ya. We all agreed to this."

" Your all a bunch of arseholes you know that." voice muffled by the Arbiter's armpit. " And Arbi, you can let go, as much as you use wonderful deorderant I'd like my face out your pit." He loosened his grasp and appeared to be blushing. "What?"

"You said I smell wonderful...I don't use deorderants."

Anzu's face flushed bright red and her pupils began to dialate to normal, the Arbiter looked shyly away from her and Francis stood with the other ODSTs with an expression that read _huh? _Rtas just felt dam cleared his throat and they all looked to him.

"Arbiter, I will be wanting your casualty report and make sure you make up a copy for the U.N.S.C too, they are keeping and eye on the totals too."

"Yes Ship Master."

" I'll call up a Phantom, You'll be dropped off at the ONI Building, from what I've heard you will have a pellican waiting for you there."

" Thanks again, it was really nice of you to help us outta that jam."

" It was no trouble, after all we seek the same prize, in a few areas." He stepped aside and walked up to the main computer on the bridge, said something in the ear of the red captain and stood behind him scanning the screens.

" Huh? What did he mean by that?"

Francis and Lhaws shrugged. The Arbiter cleared his throat and huskily spoke.

"I think we should make a move for leaving." He held out her helmet and made a strained smile, his mandibles parting slightly like an orchid's petals. " At least I saved one."

~x*X*x~

It was hard to believe that thunder and lightening was something that normally scared rumbled over head drowning out the grumblings of the pilot. The marines were supposed to have been back to the ship 3 hours ago, the communications Technitions were getting annoyed most were supposed to have logged out and be off duty by now.

Stopping just outside of the ruins of Neo Tokyo ensured a safe distance and space enough to take off. The pelican nested at the bottom of the small hill and everyone stood tentively along side it, save two.

In the dimming light two figures one large, one small, stood on the crest of the kept her visor on and moved the map, scanning for signs of life, hoping that their marker would show up on the beacon set for rendez vous still bipped, glowed and radiated outward. The channel of communication was still wide open.

"Blue! Recco! Do you read me?"

No answer. Static.

The rain began to fall, pattering rythemlessly off the body plates of her combat suit and the Arbiters amour.

"Blue! Recco!"

The thunder was all that was audiable.

"Calum, send their visor feeds."

A mildly drab voice, sleepy and tired entered her helmet, concern was there however faint. It was too easy for techs to just dismiss men as missing in action.

"You're not going to like this, there's no feeds at all. I can get Varro to send out your latest posistion, he can use the Arbiter's, I don't have the security pa- "

"Just do it"

She removed the helmet, looked at it then dropped it on the wet grass. The Arbiter moved closer, a look is all it takes sometimes.

"I'm not leaving them. And you can't either, they're tracking my posistion using your signal."

"Using me as a marker now eh?"

Anzu just stared at him, the rain dripped from the tips of her hair and down her cheeks, it could have been mistaken for tears and probably masked some too. she looked back to the rumble jungle in the sat on the wet grass,leaning on her hands before drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her shins. Her stare blank as she faced the rain storm.

About five minuets passed, with a cold silence, just the weather to listen Arbiter crouched down besides her and looked out to the horizon.

"We cannot linger any longer." He got no answer, just a steely silence.

A further five minuets passed. Out of the blue and quite unexpectedly Anzu rested her head on the Elite's thigh and leaned into him. Both said nothing, she was used to leaning on her men like that when she was upset, even though he was continued to stare the creeping darkness some time they sat on the damp ground, he didn't mind and it was sure as hell Anzu didn't care. The twilight seeped towards them and shrouded them in a blanket of black across their backs. Evenyually she looked up to her companion in sorrow.

"They aren't coming back are they?"

"Sadly not."

She stood up and replaced her helmet. In near pitch blackness, no more Neo tokyo lights to brighten the night, activated her visor again, The Arbiter instantly was much more visible highlighted in green.

"Calum, Varro. Kill the signal. Their gone." Closed her channel.

Heading down towards the pelican it was visible even without the aid of night visors, the disappointment and sadness of the others as they piled into the just stood at the doorway and looked one last itme then turned with clear resignation.

The pilot 'Noba' peeked his head out of the cock pit, then back. The bird took to the air with a tug. Anzu still stood, holding onto the hand straps and swayed with the movement of the ship. He may not have been able to see her face through her still active visor but clearly she was desolate.

Pulling his legs back towards himself as close as he could Anzu moved and appeared in front of him, crouched at his knees and looking up at him through an empty face that reflected his own. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"How many?"

"Pardon?"

"Elites, how many did you lose?"

" All of them."

She swept away from his legs and sat on the seat opposite him, with arms folded and legs crossed. Inside her she could feel buried words start to bubble up, words that needed to be said.

"I respect you as an Elite and as a fighter." She uncrossed her legs into a casual V shape.

"Gratitude."

"I trust you, ya know that right? I trust you with my life."

" And mine with you."

Anzu tipped her head back, the helmet tapped against the wall. Sitting forward she removed it. Looked at it, scrutinizing the scratches, she gave a snort of distain.

" Saying goodbye with the vow that this is the last heart break... you just can't make that vow without breaking it, can you?"

"Were it so easy."

"Yeah..."

She stopped talking. He couldn't help but think she could become an excellent commander like Miranda had, but she was too attached to her men, he had made the same mistake in his past. But perhaps it was better that she stayed that way, the covenant had robbed her of any kind of real family for some of the most important years in her life, she had to make one up out of the soldiers and techs on the ships. He felt bad about that.

~x*X*x~

"Anzu have you filled in the reports for your men? I can give them with my reports if yo-"

_"No, I will not be shamed. not again. not by you" _those were his words, looking he could see himself, a back view, on the screen. Anzu sat in front of it, her eyes seemed watery. It was the recorded footage from Chief's visor from a those years ago. Anzu looked small, wearing just a light weight rob, he could see down her top slightly, she only had a same strappy top on underneith and proabably shorts on the bottom.

" Arbi..hey, i was just ah..just watching the footage." She wiped at her eyes franticly.

" You were crying. I can come back at another time."

"No no stay."

" Why are you upset?"

" Because what they did to you was unfair, you didn't deserve that." embarressed he rubbed the back of his neck, he only had on his jumpsuit, it was late. Tears were visibly rolling down her cheeks. She had such a strong sense of what was right and wrong.

" It is all alright, I am here, with you."

" Where the fuck were you 5 years ago!"

" I had my duties and...and I was there until you were old enough!"

" So after I 16 I wasn't a duty anymore? What? You didn't even think about me?"

" I DID!"

" Then why did you never get in touch? I care about Thel, I cared about you because you were John's friend! and back then you were mine too!" Now he really felt bad. He sat down next to her.

" I had so much to do, so much in my homeland. I knew you were safe,and cared for."

"Hmmph..."

" Apologies."

"yeah...me too..but I don't understand..."

" What why you're so OK with what they did."

" I just have come to accept it."

Anzu stood up.

" I really can't sit her and talk to you, you've apologised for a shit of stuff that doesn't even matter, but not what you did." She took a step away, Thel grabbed her wrist, she turned and slapped his across the face, her tears surfed on the air and fell on the floor. Her shoulders shook so uncontrollably, her face red. He gathered her into him, stroked the back of her head.

" I regret doing that every day. It was an accident and I am so terribly sorry, I did not wish to hurt you. Ann I am so very sorry." He could feel her arms snake up around his long neck, squeezing slightly.

" We can't go back to the way we were, but we're all good now yes?"

" Yes. I thought you'd be angier about that."

" don't think I'm stupid Arbi. I knew you didn't mean it, I just wanted you to say those words."

Thel sat agog as she stood straight and walked away, leaving him with her paper work.

After the incident it was just coincidence that when she saw Thel it was always either during or after battle, sometimes when he was training his elites. She often sat and watched from a safe distance, a little pleasure came from it. It really was a love - hate relationship witht them, it would always be that way. But least they were going to be friends again.

**~*so sorry the end of the chapter got so weak, but I was running out of story ideas. Oh well, next chapter elites on the beach...sorta...*~**


	6. elites on the beach and Guyliner

**Chapter 6**

" I don't trust that Arbiter as far as I could throw him." Officer Hunter was hard to please and hated pretty much anyone outside his squad.

"What's wrong with him?" this was making the atmosphere at the Mess Hall table some what uncomfortable. Anzu's ODSTs had a very poor view of the new addition to the ship inhabitants, but then they didn't trust anyone. Elites or Spartans.

"Well he's an Elite ain't he, i mean you of all people would know what I mean, seeing what the covanent did to you're family and.. well...I don't like how he's trying to get in all close with ya!"

"You never like it when men outside the Squad try to get close to me." she sat paying little attention to him and sipped at her soup.

"I can't remember any of that anyway so therefore it don't matter none, but maybe some things are best left forgotten. Besides I want to beleive in the Arbiter. I do beleive in him because he's -"

"Anzu?"

"Eh, nothing, look, leave him, that's an order."

"You're too niave."

"Shut up and eat, i don't want to keep Chief waiting." she turned her face away from Hunter and looked over her shoulder and sighed. It was to beilieve that this was going to be yet another year without him.

While the rag tag group of ODSTs had been gossiping and trying to discredit him the Arbiter had been standing behind the wall next to the table. He had listened to every thing and felt awful. Her words though, they were kind, he could hear it, he could feel it within him. Sighing as he sat at an empty table, he prodded whatever it was he'd picked up. The past week the Chief was with drawn, Anzu looked like see was going to have a nose bleed every time he so much as went near her, the ODSTs froze him out of conversations and pretty much anything else and the other Elites had got boring, all talking about the relief period, a whole two days, big deal. He was quite forgetting that most the Elites that were aboard "The Core" had never actually seen earth as tourists. Beginning to think himself unsociable and some what repulsive, often pondering over it at night _What is it, am I saying something offensive to humans? Am i not showering enough? _But he then remember what Anzu said, smelled wonderful, so whatever it was, it was out of his hands.

With another sigh he got up and handed his tray to a confused Elite, a young rookie. He wasn't hunger and the rookie seemed to have no idea what was going, he could have it. Leaving out of the west doors, deep within his own of them saw the other coming around the corner, Anzu was distracted with rattling of the seemingly never ending list of amour servicings to Armoury Tech Ellis and the Arbiter was so utterly lost within his own thoughts and angst of everything that had happened to him regarding Anzu and what John had asked him, could he really be failing his "friend".

The floor came up to met Anzu at great speed, rubbing her head she stared up blankly as Ellis helped her to her feet. A deep voice brought her back from the land of the brain dead, it was quite the bump on her head, it was going to need and ice pack for sure.

"You should be aware of others and your surroundings."

"Huh...me? Me!" Her Hazel eyes shone with and amber glare, a sign of peril to come. " I'M NOT THE ONE WHO CAME SWANNING OUT AS IF I OWNED THE PLACE! YA 8 FOOT LUMP O' STUPID!"

Spirited, yes she was definitely spirited. It amused him in all reality, no marine was ever bold enough to argue or to have a confrontation with him and anyway least she was speaking or rather yelling without looking like she was about to burst in a specticle of nose blood.

"If it makes you feel better to pass on the blame." But he was partly to blame.

He turned and strode away, his arms swung in time with his gait, those dilibrate movements that were calm and collected. Her temple yarked for all it was worth and the Luitennent was left seething in annoyance and near agony.

"Oh Lord she's got that look again." Ellis covered his head.

" THAT! That Elite Ticks me off sooo much!" she turned to Ellis with pink cheeks.

" Wow, must be love..." he said it jokingly and chuckled to himself, Anzu's cheeks that had just returned to the norm now burned a glorious bright red.

"EH! Wait? Don't you have a warthog to go test! or something!"

"Ok, Ok, settle there Marine!" Ellis held up his hands in a surrendering manner, then hurried away in terror.

"Luitennent."

"WHAAAAAAT!" She turned and froze. "ah, chief...I ah...thought you were some one else"

" I noticed, so...are you sitting next to anyone on the shuttle ride into town?"

" Umm...no, don't think so, I'm pretty sure Ellis was gonna sit with that Varro guy, you know the communications Elite."

" Then I can sit with you?"

" Sure."

The Chief smiled, then looked at the side of her head.

"You'll want to get some ice on that." Waving he walked away, he still had the last of his data to dump on the computers and pick up Cortanna to take her back to earth for all the manger updating she had missed out.

Tentitively she touched the egg on her head "Ow...Medic!" heading down to the infirmary. The Medic had heard from halfway down the hall and was standing with hs head out of the door, he grinned as she came in, turning to a same fridge he cracked a coldpack over his knee and held it against her head. Making her follow his finger with her eyes and checking how they dilacted and contracted. He got quite the shock when he shone the light i them and the contracted to the size and shape of Sangheili slit pupils. Pulling away from the light they stretched back into normal round holes into the soul.

"Zat was not normal."

" Tell me about."

Anzu poured herself off the bed and onto her feet, the medic straightened up and looked at her.

" You've also gotten taller, by about a gut sechs inches."

" I noticed I had to unhem my trousers...wow, six you say?"

" Ja."

" Cool, I'm not the shorest in my squad now."

With a spring in her step, and the cold pack still on her head she headed back to barracks. Sitting on her bed was a package, still unopened. As always Francis popped his head down from his bunk, looking up she could just make out the waist band of his shorts.

"I think it might be new civillian threads for ya Annie." He flopped on his back and wrestled himself into his black jeans, nearly falling off the bunk, regaining his composure he pulled on a white tank top.

"You're wearing that old stuff again?"

" Yeah. Why not? Hurry up and open that god damn parcel already."

Obediently she opened the packaging, civillian clothes, and well suited to the kind of person she was. Black skinny jeans, a plain purple short sleeve T-shirt and a black hoody. Rummaging under her bed she puled out a pair of canvase shoes. Rubbing some dirt of the white rubber toes with her thumb.

" Yeah I hope these fit properly this time."

"Well even if they're a bit big it's better than a sundress like last year."

Oh god...not that sundress, she always had such a young figure, the dress was something that Terrence himself had picked, it was a rather big mistake on his part, needless to say she hated him for it, she wasn't a dress type of girl, though the attention at one of the house parties she was invited wasn't bad, even coming within an ace of finally shrugging off her virginity but Hunter put the kaibosh on that, nearly ripping the poor sod's spine out through his ass.

Pulling off the tank top and shedding her fatigues she pulled up her new jeans, they were the right length, all her bottoms had gotten too short. It felt good that the jeans were a little tight and stiff, in the pocket she found a condom with a cheeky note from Johnson,

_Have fun, say safe. Don't be daft wrap your shaft. X_

Smirking to herself, standing poised on one leg she wriggled her foot into the sandshoe. As you could expect Avery was told all about the guy that had made those moves on her, it terrified most of her squad and the ship that their "daughter" had boys going after her.

Jumping down from his bunk Francis nudged her with his elbow, gesturing to the clock and then the door. Picking up her mobile communicator - essential a millitary PDA - and jumped on his back, kiddyback-ing allong to the main shuttle bay. It wasn't just her that was starting her bad behavior, others were being equally noisey and horsing the Elites. That made her smile.

Ellis called her over, Varro was with him so was the Arbiter and Rtas 'Vadum, Thel waved pleasently and Rtas cocking his from side to side and scowling at her, it was the height it had to be, barely 5 foot last he saw her and now she was 5' 6". Johnson was sitting with a group of techs and marines, judging by his hand gestures it as very much a male only pep talk, most likely about women and the perils of one night stands, last year Francis may have become a father, or so the rumours went.

~x*X*x~

Sitting in the shuttle bus ready to take them into town she looked around, Chief didn't turn up. Near the front of the bus she could see Thel sitting with Rtas, they were just chatting, Rtas was laughing about something but over the clammer of excited Marines it was hard to tell, they were probably speaking their first language anyway. She felt a little jealous of 'Vadum. How odd. In fact it was downright disgusting when she thought about it, be jealous of one Elite, no no no, worse, jealous of Rtas talking to another MALE Elite, the Arbiter, her thorn that was paretually poked her in the side. Her PDA buzzed with a message from Ellis, he looked back at her about 5 rows.

_No 117? I can come sit with you. -__** E**_

_No El, it's OK. I'm gd. - __**A**_

_Better not look now. - __**E**_

_Y? - __**A**_

_Arbi iz headed ur way - __**E**_

_Whut? D: - __**A**_

_lol - __**E**_

_n00b - __**A**_

Thel eased himself into the seat next to her. Uncomfortably she scooted up closer to the window, looking out sheep were whizzing and trees and fields and blue skies with fluffy white clouds. It made her sick, yearn for the seeming empty safeness of the out stars. She could feel the warm eminate from her bus buddy. Looking up at him she slide the PDA back into her pocket and shifted awkwardly, attracting his attention he looked at her, her eyes met with his. Not again. Both froze up, Thel could feel one heart then the other slow right down before speeding up as if he was running, the usual slits of his pupils opened into large black ovals. Anzu's face burned pink and her heart had all but stopped. Looking at each other as if they had been hit by lightening. Rtas turned round and watched them closely, glowering, Thel was his no one elses.

The shuttle bus shook and rattled, sending Anzu to sleep and Thel as well, most the men on the bus were teaching the Elites that came along dirty lymerics, chat up lines and the rudements of drinking games. It was going to be one hell of a 48 hours...

...With the shuttle drawing into the station and jostled to a stop, first to be woken up was Thel, looking down at his lap Anzu snored, her lips twitched. Inadvertantedly her hands were draped over his leg and on his crotch. Blushing wildly he lifted her hand as gently as he could and let it fall and dangle of the seats. It woke her up. She didn't spazz out as he expected she might, instead she sat up and stretched, giving a discret yawn. Probably her mind was too fuzzed from sleep for anything to really compute. Looking out of the window again she gave a great start, Master Chief stood outside, wearing full armour, helmet and all. A small group of civillians crowded around watching the Spartan. Scrambling over 'Vadam's knees she ran down the gang way and lept out of the doors of the shuttle. The rest of the marines filed out after and spread out standing along the length of the bus, lights from cameras on phones and PDAs flashed as the Elites hopped out flanked by the glowing Rtas 'Vadum and the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam.

It going to be a slow start.

~x*X*x~

Man was social by nature and truthfully so were Sangheilis, and well sometimes this had to be indulged. Often fairs at the convention centers coincided with the relief of ODST forces. Today, this year, was no exception. Stalls for hot food, cold drinks, prizes to be won, fortunes to be read and gadgets to be sold. Anzu had yeilded to the demands of her men to go to the center with them, all she wanted to do was go to the beach.

Casual clothes were strange and made her feel awkward, wishing she had done the same as John and stuck with her armour and would have been an awesome spectical for the civillians. This year the only difference was that some Elites had tagged along, the Arbiter included, they towered above the sea of people and cut paths as if wasding through water. Chief had gained a lot of attention and photogenic coverage but paid no mind, he was used to the reception a Spartan got, The Arbiter however didn't seem so blasie' as he trudged behind the Spartan. The Fleet Master was lurking about the edge of the hall next to the coffee vending machines, cup in hand. Humans still grossed him out sometimes, this was a bit much for him.

Finally meeting up on a stair well with Anzu and the usual suspects ; Hunter, Lhaws, Starkk, Scout and unsurprisingly Ellis. Ellis already had a string of smallish cuddle toy key rings he had won from the claw machines and other ridiculous attractions. Anzu had seen only won prize that she liked the look of, a huge cuddly girraffe, it's legs flopped from side to side as people walked past it, it's long nylon eye lashes curved upwards and framed it's big plastice doey eyes. It looked so soft. Of course a prize as grand as it had to be on a stall with a game designed to cheat you, pick 5 folded pieces of paper with a three digit number, if the number ended with an even you got any prize you wanted. She already tried once, but her men were pushing her closer to the stall. Chief just wandered off on his own again.

"C'mon try one more time before we go to the beach."

" Yeah, hurry up I wanna see all those girls in their bikinis!" Starkk, a charmer as usual.

Picking up her 5 tokens she unfolded them slowly peeping with one eye at the number printed on it. All the men, The Arbiter included, held their breath. Anzu's face fell and threw the papers in the bin. The men all made a noise of disappointment, Hunter put his arms around Anzu's shoulders and they turned and left the stall.

" You comin' Arbi?" Ellis called.

" I would very much like to try this game. I will catch up with you."

" Kay!"

Smooth, he thought. Turning back to the stall keeper, he looked at the various brightly colored signs declaring " Great Prizes" "Try your luck!" and the like. Very well he was going to try his luck. Looking the keeper in the eye, the keeper whimpered. Thel quickly glanced around, the marines were out of sight.

"How much for the Girraffe?"

~x*X*x~

Sneaking out to where the marines stood, Rtas giving him a funny look. Anzu sat bored waiting for the other Elites to meet them, sent a message to all of them. It was very hot today, no where near as hot as Sangheilos but very hot all the same. Looking at him, he spread his mandibles and gave a Sangheili grin, brandishing the huge toy giraffe from behind his back, Anzu looked away from him.

"You really are the lucky Arbiter aren't you." dryly. She missed what he had meant.

" Actually, I won it for you. I noticed how you're face lite up when you looked at it." he gave it a same jerk in her face. It was much bigger than she thought when she held it.

" Thanks that was so sweet of you." She smiled, radiently.

" Looks like you'll be getting some tonight." Hunter nudged the Elite in the side with his elbow.

" EXCUSE ME?" he looked so incredulous.

" It was a joke, Teeth. You know that win a toy for a girl she's bound to put out for you."

" I would never dream of it!"

"Fucking thanks, Arbiter!"

" I did not mean it that way! Forgive me!"

"So you would?"

" I didn't mean that either!"

" It's just too easy to wind you up" Anzu could barely talk for laughing" Could...ha ha...could you carry this? Hah ha...This plushie is huge."

He took it gently from her grasp. Turning his head as the other Elites chatter came from the door, followed shortly after by the elites themselves. Anzu stood up, partically jumping off the bench and headed down the peir with Ellis. Before jumping on his back for another kiddy back. The sun shone on their faces as they walked down the steps to the sand. Almost instantly they began to disperse, Stark and Scout headed for the beach site bar, if anyone was going to teach Scout in the arts of picking up chicks it was Stark. Hunter flopped onto the sand. Placing the plushie next to Anzu, Thel annouced he was going to the beach hut to get some towels and did anyone eles want anything. Immediatly Ellis howlered he wanted a bucket and spade to make a sand millitary base with a shit load of castles around it, got up and run down to the beach hut with the Arbiter. Anzu sighed.

When they returned Ellis was holding two poles and a net under one arm, a ball in his bucket and a big stupid grin. Thel held out a two peice bashfully and averted his eyes, Anzu was going to kill Ellis, so obvious he had just got the Arbiter to do his bidding. Snatching it and a towel glaring, Ellis handed some surfer shorts to Hunter and had no quams about changing there on the beach, Anzu did, this wasn't her locker rooms. The Elites looked at each other and just took off their armour plating, a couple, Varro was one unzipped their gel like material jump suits to about their waists. The Arbiter was a little reluctant, staying zipped up to his neck and keeping his bottom half still in his plating. He picked up a towel and held it out fully stretched in front of Anzu and closed his eyes so tight she was expecting the lids to explode.

" the hell?"

" You can get changed, I will hide you from prying eyes."

"Right..If you peek I'll murder you."

" Sounds fair to me. That is what the preitesses say to their guards."

Anzu gave him a rhy look then peeled off the tight purple T-shirt. She wasted no time in getting changed, holding her clothes in a bundle. With a small cough Thel opened one eye then the other. She looked nice in the leaf green of the bikini. Spreading the towel over the sand he took the bundle from her and placed in the towel's corner. The scars from the Brute Shot were still there, the way they were healing made the shape of a rose, Anzu looked at them, frowning. Looking at him sideways, she sat down, so did he. The giraffe made a small barrier between them,as they watched Ellis, Lhaws and the Elites set up the net.

"I have never been to earth as a... tourist? Last time I was here was for the service to comemorate the dead."

" That must have been a long time ago."

" Yes, it was."

"I like coming here and doing touristy things."

" Would you not like a life of a civillian."

" No."

" Why?"

" Same reason as Chief. I may have been a few years older when I began to get trained but I still feel out of my depth when I'm not on duty here."

" But you were once, were you not?"

" Yeah, but I don't remember any of it."

"Sorry."

" Hmm...for what?" She turned to look at the Arbiter, he seemed some what vexed.

" I have no idea who did that to your family but if it were my Elites, I want to apologies."

" That's very decent of you."

"Thank you."

They went back to watching the Elites at the bottom of the dune, Francis had run down to join the Beach Volley Ball tournament, most the Elites had taken their arms out of the sleeves, the sleeves dangled limply and danced about as the jumped and dived to catch the ball. They had such broad chests in comparison the her men, and they were well built. As she watch them she took very little intrest in the state of the Sangheili's undress. But she noticed that Thel was still zipped right up and seemed alittle uncomfortable in the heat. Pushing the giraffe out of the way she got up on her knees sat between his long legs and grapped the zip pull.

" What are you doing?"

" Open it up, you're gonna get heat stroke."

" I doubt it! It gets to 52 degrees on my homeplanet. Stop it, i don't want you to see!"

" Like I haven't seen a naked Sangheili already!"

"Please!"

It was too late, unzipped to well below his waist, Anzu's breath stilled as she laid eyes on the mark. _Bastards. _Thel made to cover it up but she swept his hands out of the way, moving in closer, beginning to trace it with her finger tips, she could feel his hearts beating, her eyes were full of facination. He closed his and concentrated on the feathery light touch of her fingers, he felt so dizzy.

"What's left of the covenant is gonna pay for this, Thel...I'm gonna make them pay."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know," She looked up to his face, still tracing the skin was so soft. " That's what make s me so nice."

The volley ball bounced out of no where and hit her square on the sie of the head, picking it up and feeling at the egg that threatening to swell up again she ran down the dune, asking who's team was she going to join. Marines. Marines versus Elites. He sat back, leaving the jumpsuit open, his mind numbed, she didn't need to trail her fingers down his stomach before picking up the ball. Just the little things like that, they all pointed to her defences beginning to lower, maybe his own foolish pride was what was wrong with them for so long. As he watched her leap around and slide in the sand after the ball, spiking it so hard it got stuck in one of the Elites jaws he let his mind wander.

_Oh by the rings no! No! I cannot think of this child in that manner!_

_But she's not a child anymore _The nasty voice cooed.

_Just No! I must conduct myself properly!_

~x*X*x~

It was getting dark and cold, Hunter had built a small fire in a circle of stones. Anzu sat nestled between Ellis' legs with Hunter and Lhaws sitting on either side of him. Strakk had come back with Scout, not alone they had brought along about 5 girls, giggling and jiggling, total bimbos, they made Anzu yearn for the manily Dare they were that bad.

A couple whory looking blondes sat near Francis, crooning over his shoulder at how buff he looked, Thel eyed them up with distain and they just gave him dirty looks. A brunette with curly hair was about to settle herself next to him, but Anzu jumped up and in a sweeping stride parked herself in his lap, glaring at the bimbo. Ellis shuffled over to them uncomfortably, these girls were just too full on. The Arbiter was very alarmed by this. Stark was already doling out beer bottles and Hunter was constructing a spilf between chewing the face off one of the blondes.

" I feel so sick."

" Yup me too."

" As am I."

The three sat in disgust.

"Oi! Officer Hunter! Get a room!"

"Says the girl that is, like, totally sitting on an Alien's disco stick."

Anzu shuddered at the thought.

"Anzu, what is meant by a 'disco stick'?"

" When you're older, Arbi. Look ya hussy, I am not an over bearing commanding officer when it comes to rule and regulations, but I am not watching my subordiate offices suck the face off some tart!"

" Wow Annie..." Francis was in awed.

"And don't you dare call the Honourable Arbiter Thel 'Vadam some alien. He was saving humity when you were stil in a training bra!"

The other Elites gave out a triumphant growl. The blond was clearly the queen bee in her little group, she was taken aback and very rankled by Anzu, looking at her incredulously, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Well, this has been fun and all but my brother s having a house party. Come if you like, I don't really care, beside you'll get to meet my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend...?" Francis was staring like a fish.

"Yeah that's what I said."

" So you just came along for a consort?" She looked at Thel when he spoke, she looked so dumb.

" Not now Arbi." Anzu got up, helping Ellis to his feet. They watched as the girls strutted down the peir in front of them, with a catwalk gait. Anzu Ellis and a couple of the Elites whispered to each other, Thel just nodded from time to time.

"They walk like thery're intoxicated."

" Yeah, and can their skirts get any shorter?"

"The women on our planet would never dress so..so provoketively."

" Unless they were Preistesses."

"True"

By the time they got to the party it was in full swing, much larger, noisier, and a whole lot more alcohole than he ever saw at Squad 555's barracks. He didn't want to be there, neither did Ellis or Anzu.

A skinny young man wearing tight black jeans and no top stood smiling, welcoming his sister and her friends. He grinned at the elites who stepped back slightly. Do. Not. Want.

The guy was nice enough,called Warren, black hair that had a fringe that swept to the side and wore eyeliner, Ellis had commented to Anzu when he clocked it, Dear lord, Guyliner...

The music was like the Squad's for taste, most of it was early 21st century, it had endured for so long. _I wanna take a ride on your disco stick..._ There it was again, Ellis was standing closet to him, the Arbiter ceased his chance.

" Ellis?"

"Yeas"

" What is meant by 'disco stick' exactly?"

" Oh well..." He gestured at him and Thel leaned in close as Ellis whispered into his ear.

"Oh. Excuse me."

Anzu was standing chatting away and laughing with Warren, it annoyed Thel, just a little bit though. She turned still giggling as he approached, Warren cocked his hip, raising an eye brow.

" What is it Arbi?"

" I just wanted to say, back at the beach, it was OK. The girl was wrong."

" What the hell are you talking about."

" You when she made that comment after you rebuked Officer Hunter."

" Yes...and?"

" You were not sitting on my penis at all." He said it with a proud flourish, the poeple around them looked at him, with shocked looks.

_But you wish she was. _Damned nasty voice.

Anzu stared at him blankly, Warren gaped.

" Have I missed something between you two?"

" Sorry Warren, great party. I have to go."

She pushed past Thel and Warren looked at him side long, he looked back.

" I wonder why she left so suddenly?"

"Right, like you don't know."

Thel cocked his head as Warren sauntered off.

**~* I laughed so hard when I imagined the end, You may have noticed I leave the ends of the chapters very open ended, it's a technique that allows you, the reader to fill in the gaps and make the story more special or relatable to you. ^_~ *~**


	7. Gently, slowly

Chapter 7

Anzu sat on in the bunk, leaning against the girraffe, flicking through the pages of a book of a long since dead drag queen-come-presenter. Today's biographies were always some "war hero" who really was just a soldier with an ego so big he thought people were interested in him. The library was full of them, and they weren't even books, just chips in a case, that way you put into your PDA and read off hated it, the book mark system alone was horrendous and the screen would hurt your eyes, so Ellis and Francis bought her some books as they spent the second day at a more sedate pace, it seemed they were all hung over, though not so much Anzu.

It had felt horrible, leaving Chief behind, it seemed that all they ever did, he promised to keep in touch, pulling Thel to one side and said something, Anzu tried to listen in out of curosity but couldn't make out what they said. With one last awkward hug she got into the back of the Pelican and watched out the widow as John became a small dot and then disappeared. He hadn't been around that much but he still had loomed large in her a week had passed and the guilt was sneaking off.

There was a knock at the door, looking up from her book, closing it she jumped off of Hunter's bunk - she liked to sit somewhere high when reading - and answered the door. Thel stood there, looking down on her he gave a neverous wave, she held her hand out, politely inviting him in. He had been really nice over the mini break, bought a round to the whole squad, whispered sweet comments to her about things like how nice she looked at the beach and how well she played volley ball.

"How are you now?"

"Good."

" I am glad."

"Really?"

"Yes, I would hate to see you so unhappy!"

Wow, she thought, he really did care about her then. She really had doubted him, thinking he couldn't care less, and that when in the field he paniced or got very angry at her when she didn't respond simply because she part of his team, not that he really really cared.

"I had no idea..."

" I want to be your friend, not you're enemy. Like Francis says, I am with you, not against you. You do understand don't you?"

"You really mean that?" she sat back on her bunk, he sat next to her, staring deep into her eyes.

"Of course I do, speaking to you more and more these days, I feel I understand you better. And well, if you can understand someone then surely there is room for you to be friends with them. You see, you're more than just a duty or a sister in arms."

" What do you mean by that?"  
" I mean that I think I -"

"Oh hey guys!"

"Hi, Francis."

" Officer"

"You'll never guess what I just over heard."

"What?"

" Well, it appears a certain some one got that promotion~"

"You're kidding me!"

"No."

"Congratulations, Anzu. You'll make a fine Sargent."

Anzu blushed a deep crimson over the bridge of her nose.

"So next week there's a formal thing about it, ya know, medals, speeches and that.."

"Wait...wait. how did _I _get this promotion when Hood doesn't like me or this squad in general."

" Seems some one put in a good word for ya."

"Really? Who?"

" Me."

The three of them turned around, their breath was caught short, Rtas stood imposingly in the door way of the barracks, shifting to lean on the door frame, crossing his arms. Cocking his head in a superior manner.

" Why?" Anzu blurted out.

" Oh, Thel made mention of some of the and I quote 'amazing' things you've done while you've been working together. I thought I might as well, call it a favor for a friend if you like but we all know I've had T. Hood's ear since the flood appeared in '53."

" I see, seems kinda odd..."

"If you say so. But sorry I must I be seeing you later Arbiter?"

"Perhaps."

Rtas pushed himself off of the door frame and stalked out of sight, Francis and Anzu were left with blank expressions, and Thel was left with a feeling of dread, was Rtas going to hold this over his head? Blinking a couple of times Anzu turned to Thel and smiled.

"You were going to say some earlier, before Hunter came in?"

Thel looked towards Hunter who was looking at him inquiringly. It was going to be a nightmare find the correct time and place let alone a time when she wasn't surrounded by her minions. Besides, if he gave it more time he could be sure about, but wait too long and well, it could go very stale and neither would act n what he had to say.

"It does not matter." It can keep, he added privately.

"Oh...well if you're sure. Least you'lll get to hang out with 'Vadum tonight, you two seem very friendly, it's nice to see that."

"Do you have plans?"

"Me? not really, maybe slob about the mechanical bay with Ellis, might try restore my Ghost some more."

"You own a Ghost?"

"Yeah, her's is that black one that never gets used."

"It was savage, it pretty much totaled on the inside but Ellis is gutting it, fixing that piece by piece and I'm making it look top notch, hoping to make it into a racing model rather than putting back into service," She smiled to herself. She probably would make a great Ghost racer; small, light, good driver.

He excused himself, sweeping out of the room, she looked at Francis with his eyebrows in the air, Anzu just a prim little sigh, she knew what Hunter was going to say to her before he even said it.

"See I told you."

"You didn't say anything."

"You know I'm right."

" The fun you are, you know what, I think you may have just buggered everything up for him."

" The hell you mean by that?"

" I think he was gonna open up about something."

"And you really wanna get all touchy feely and emotional with an Elite." Francis was unsucessfully stifling sniggers and choked on his own laughter.

"Oh fuck off."

Anzu was strating to really get annoyed with Hunter, his constant negitivity was a drag, he was polar opposite from Ellis, least Ellis would have been encouraging of Anzu getting touchy feely with Thel, he understood the massive pressure such a fragile bond they had, he was the ever errant uncle when she was young, he didn't feel like an uncle now though, more like that new kid that just joined you're squad from another one and wasn't making nice with the other guys. In truth she was growing a special fondness for him.


	8. To confess is not a crime

Chapter 8

It was a strange feeling, standing in front of everyone. When she was handed her new badge of service they clapped loudly, loudest of all Squad 555. Thel had let out of growl of pride followed immediately by Rtas and soon after by the Elites that were present. Anzu knew that 'Solly', a good hearted ODST of hers was filming the whole thing to send to the Chief.

Vacating the stage as quickly as grace and composure would allow her, her marines swamped around her.

"Finally out rank half of ya now." She laughed, she never had them pull rank on her before, they had elected her as their leader fairly annonymously years ago when she single handedly took control of a mission falling apart, as they had tended to do under the orders of the now very redundant 'RayMan'.

Rtas and Thel pushed their way through, Rtas offered his hand to Anzu who shook it, before both he and Thel placed their hand on her shoulder and gave a sharp nod, she oddly smug when Thel placed his hand on her and felt a slight sence of loss when his hand disappeared from her placed his huge hand on the small of her black and walked her away from the chattering marines, before stopping to face her and look her in the eye. She was running off nervous energy as the her pupils contracted back into slits matching his. Between her and Ellis they often joked about how she was alittle less than human now.

"Now then, Sargent. Make me proud and continue with the same honour you have shown already. If you're a collosal failure as a Sargent Major I am the one that will have to answer for it, so don't let me down."

"Don't worry Half-Jaw, I'm still the lovable Anzu, just a higher rank now."

"Good. At least we are on the same page on this matter."

"Thanks for getting outta there...As much as a love the attention and affection from my boys that much is just frightening."

" I think some one would like to see alone, I've noticed that you and the Arbiter are closer now, it is good to see that you two can have a healthy relationship within the field. I must go, things to do."

"Bye then." waving him off.

"Anzu."

"Hmm...Oh Hi Thel!"

"Congratulations once again on you're success."

"Thanks."

"Nervous?"

" Why d'you ask?"

"Your pupils."

"Yeah...they do that a lot these days, and take longer to dialate as well. But it's not too bad, least my vision has began to improve."

"Anzu...I...ah...I..."

"Yes...?"

" Is there some where more private where we can go?"

"Sure, why?"

"I have something important to tell you."

"Cool. The armoury bay should be empty, only person there at this time of day is Ellis."

The whole time they walked to the bay in silence, Thel fidgetted with his gloves and wrung his hands together. Anzu didn't notice, she was too busy turning the badge over and over in her hands. She was dying to show Ellis, it had been so unfortunate that he had to be stuck at work fixing the zapper.

"HEY! Ellis!"

"Yeah"

"I'm in the other Kay? If you need me you know where I am."

"OK"

The benches were clear for once, Anzu bumped down into the bench and stretched her legs out in front of her before tucking them into the bench, Thel sat down slowly next to her, looking so very distracted; his eyes flicked over every object in the room, out the window into the cold stars,and fixing them onto the floor before finally raising them to Anzu's face. He seened to deepen in shade when he locked eyes with her. Anzu felt very parplexed and uncomfortable with his silence.

"Anzu...I can understand if you feel this is wholly inappropriate."

"What is, Arbiter?"

"What I am about to tell you."

"..."

"Remember when I said that I cared for you and that you were more than a sister in arms?"

"Yeah, why?"

"This is so hard for me to say, I mean I've had a little longer to wait and think about it and well now I feel as if I am going mad for not saying, but I fear what you may and well...I digress. Anzu, I wish there was an easier way to say this."

"Say what, you're not making much sence. So stop being a fanny and spill."

" I think I love you Ann!"

"Aww...And I love you 're a good friend and ally"

_She completely missed it_ he thought.

"No, I do not mean in the same way in which you're soldiers love you. I mean that...I...I mean in Love you."

Anzu let out a laugh, and when did he call her that?

" Oh, Thel you are a laugh, for a moment I thought you said you were in love with me."

He felt so stupid! So foolish! He looked away hiding his face and covering his shameful embaressment, he had humiliated himself. Anzu looked back to him, she knew he was serious just by his reaction along. Her eyes widened and her pupils contracted to the smallest of slits, covering her mouth as she stood up. Thel looked at her with large wet eyes, she stepped back and he made to grab her hand, she pulled it back.

" I really need to go, Thel, Please put these ideas out of you're head." She shook hers as she said it, closing her eyes and biting back a choke of tears.

"Anzu, Please!" She turned on her heel and fled storming out of the room, pushing past Ellis, rubbing tears of uncertainty from her eyes.

"What's up with her?"

Ellis entered the room in time to see Thel disappear and the opposite door open as if for a choking sobbing ghost.

"What's up with him? And who the hell am i talking to?"

~*xxXxx*~

**2 weeks later**

It was clear to him Anzu was a voiding him completely, he didn't blame her, she was human, how could she ever accept the feelings of someone like him, they were against nature to start with, good Sangheili boys grow up and become Zealots who marry beautiful Sangheili girls who in turn grow up and bear healthy sons.

Anzu really had been avoiding to lengths of hiding behind some of the Scorpians in the amoury bay when she saw him there, he was asking Ellis is he had seen her, she pressed her finger to her lips and waved her hand manically, Ellis said he hadn't.

Leaning on the ghost with three minors, he let his feild of vision blur in and out of focus, bored to the back teeth, the minors chattered about their last 'great' mission and how many they had killed, one of them on the cusp of being promoted. A firmiliar scent drifted past his snout, bringing his vision back into focus he stood up proud, looking around, in the door way of the bay and firmiliar figure stood looking over a data pad with a mechanic. Putting his best foot forward he walked over to her, the mechanic wandered away yammering into his headset. Anzu looked up and looked away, a deep blush over her nose. The Arbiter's chest heaved. She could feel her legs shake, tightening her fist she looked him square in the eye.

"I am glad to see you again. Even though you have been avoiding me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

" Please do not be like that. I doubt I can bear the dishonour of you rejecting me once again."

" Look Thel, I care about you, but I made my policy not to get involved with those who I fight along side."

" Then you do not hate me?"

" I never did...it's just...I like you too. It would be damned unprofessional. Look no nastiness intended, but I really need to go, I've got training to do and stuf...bye."

"May I see you tonight?"

"Yeah, why not." She shrugged as she turned around the door. Aki one of the minors rested his hand on the Arbiter's fore arm, a comforting gesture in their culture. Aki was very sharp, he knew what was going on, but was also non-judgemental.

"Have no fear Arbiter. Like any female you have to wear them down."

~*xxXxx*~

A moment of madness,It's happened before,It could turn into sadness or a civil stood in the shuttle bay, arms folded, The Arbiter walked towards her. Unfolding her arms she smiled up at him as if nothing had ever happened between them, such a forgiving nature.

" So, why did you want to see me?"

"I meant what I said."

"Don't start this again."

"I hate being away from you, Anzu, to not know if you are protected, that you are well."

"Thel..."

" I will persist if I have to."

"You've got me changing all i ever thought..."

"Anzu, I want you with me...I want you to be my mate."

"Whao? Mate? Us!Oh boy..."

"Something is wrong?"

"Well for starters you don't just come out and say something like that to a girl."

"I apologise, the females on my planet, they like to know your intentions, i sometimes forget how different you vcan be to them sometimes." he stroked the side of her face with the back of his large fingers, she closed her eyes as her knees felt like buckling.

"Thel...don't..."

"Please, send me not from your side, Do not tell me to forget you, it would need a gun for that."

"Don't talk like that," she grabbed his had and held it into her chest."Because I don't have the power to put you back together if you did."

" I care so deeply, I have never felt like this about another, believe me Anzu."

"And you're blowing my mind,'Cause I find that your theories of life are insane. I could listen all night,I can't leave ... till we kiss... I don't want this."

It was an awkward feeling to say the least, the Arbiters stare boring down apon her. she was used to being the kind of girl that men would either fear or think of as a mate or brother, not to be thought of in _that _way, never mind having _that _kind of proposal made to her. she had never even been touched by a man let alone an Elite, warriors steeped in notions of honour.

Her cheeks felt hot under his gaze, her body cried "yes!", her brain pleaded "no" and her heart seemed to be trying to convice her mind otherwise. how could she say no. There was an aching emptiness, between her legs, almost to much to ignore, her heart beat thundered in her chest. His hearts beat very loudly.

The blood boomed loud in both their ears as it pumped, his was beginning to boil. His broad chest heaved with anticapation. the armour of an Arbiter suited him down to the ground but it could never fully hide the mark that had been left a moment of cruelty a single act that would last a life time.

"But..how can I be sure?"

"Be sure of what?"

"That this just isn't nature and instinct!"

"How can even I be sure."

"Your kind and mine are nothing alike."

"And does that matter to your emotions? That you feel for one and one feels for you?"

"... no."

The place seemed desserted apart from her clingy ODSTs, they stood at the other side of the docking area as if waiting for something.

"What are they waiting for? Go!"

Thel looked over to where they were and turned back his gaze to the small female before him. she turned her head back to them and they left, whatever it was it would have to wait till tomorrow. she returned her focus back to her suitor. There was no way in hell she could take him back to her barracks, all her boys would be there. She paused.

"Come with me." Taking his wrist she lead him towards the escape pods.

**Looks like things are heating up. Finally I'm getting closer to letting my perverted mind rip! Please Review, makes this a whole lot easier and reviews make Thel happy! Make him happy!**


	9. And Lo Did The Penis Rise

Chapter 9.

He couldn't help but think, that it was something often a warrior waited years for a sublime moment that could make a glorious death plan in comparision, the moment of premating the female that you felt truely belonged to you, he had often had such dreams with women of his own race, but this was something difference it felt like another state of conciousness.

It wasn't until she was in there with him she noticed just how cramped the escape pods were. He sat on one side with his feet up on the seats at the other. Anzu perched on the seat next to him leaning intowards as he placed his hand on the small of her back and rubbed it with his felt nice.

" Really Thel, what is this about?"

" I do not know. I mean you...you're..."

"A little less than human now." she gave him a penetrating look, staring deep into his eyes, her slits mirroring his, her eyes a dark pool of almost black brown, his ,large lanterns of amber, still glittening deep wells of pain,heartache and loneliness. When she finally blinked it felt to him like they had been having a deep and intense conversation for hours, that stare seemed to have said everything about them and where they were going to go. He was going to start walking down a better path he had to do it with her, she showed him it was there. Leaving her now would break him, ezpressing his feelings while they were still uncertain, it had committed him to a relationship that defied nature.

Anzu sat looking at him with a lesser intensity. She had always always made it her policy not to get involved with those that you worked with, with elvated office that made that policy all the more important now. It was always bad when you got entangled with superior officers, it could lead to descent in the ranks, clouded judgment and rash behaviour. Although she never really had that probablem amongst her marines, but Techs were there, and a few had made affections for her clear before. She never ever thought of Sangheili as attractive beings, not in the slightest, to her they were sentient dinosaurs that had little to do with love and romance, least of all to her. Thel too was equally confused by the sudden change in heart. Humans, well they were just humans. They were never attractive to him or race, but he always had an affinity for Anzu, when she was young it was the same as a commander for his youngest troop, keep them safe,nuture their skills and abilities, but she was much older now, a woman, a woman whoes body craved a male, especially now, he could smell it off her in waves, the scent of ovulation, so fertile...so fertile,so good...

This 'affinity' had been heard of before, during the covenant days, when males elites had captured humans from colony planets, keeping them prisoners but this affinity that struck the few made the prisoners more like pets. He didn't want her to be a pet in a guilded cage.

Stretching up Anzu's small hands deftly releived him of his helm, her face was calm as she began to pick at the small armour plates on his mandibles, without thought his body moved, pulling her in closer to him and lifting her up onto his lap. Slightly unbalanced wher she sat she moved into straddling him, much more comfortable in her stability she finsihed removing the guards, placing them in his hand, he dropped them into her vacated seat. He was utterly entranced by the way her shoulders rolled as she moved her arms as she removed his neck plating. she liked the man behind the armour better, tracing her fingers down his long neck.

He removed his chest plates for her as she trailed her hands down his body, she could feel the scar tissue even under the material of his was a different one from when he was on the beach. This particular garment wasn't designed with moments like this in mind, the neck was a pullover and it's zip was from the collar bone down. Not one to let little details like that make her faulter, but it seemed that Thel knew what she wanted, unzipping well past his waist, revealing smooth hide as soft as the underside of a gecko, with hard toned muscle that appeared to be made of chizled marble, yet he was soft at the same time as she danced her hands about his person.

He was nervous as he fumbled with the zip of her boiler suit - still smelling of the insides of a Ghost - kindly she took over unzipping it and pushing it down to her hips, underneath a standard issue tank top and small shorts that on closer exaimation were womens boxers. Though now he was not too sure where to go from he had had his way with females in the past but Anzu didn't show any of the signs of readiness to accept her mate fully, humans had a very different take on the sex act. Noticing a coldness in her expression he realised he was doing nothing other than holding her by the hips, clearly humans like to touch and play before they got down to the act, this was a very shocking cross culture experience. The pace this was going at was making it all too clear that this was not going to be a nice intimate time, of long hours of leisurely taking pleasure, this was going to be a quick tryst that would leave both of them either completely unimpressed or wanting more. Biting the fingers of his gloves as he kept a hold of her he pryed them off.

As if reading his mind Anzu leaned forward, her forehead pressed agianst his, looking at him with smiling eyes. Rubbing her head against his she moved away and brushed his manibles with her cheek, her face moved away again, she pushed his head back a little and began to trai butterfy kisses along the edge of his jaw line, sneakily slipping her tongue over the inside of his mandibles at the base. Stretching to kiss him she was strightened out, he took this as his chance and began to side the boiler suit done, the boxers went too. He felt her skin prickle, it wasn't cold in the escape pod to him, it was a ittle chilly was for her, it aways was in this area.

The curves of a human female were new and exciting to him, running his hands over her back,the curve of her behind and down her legs she was a tiny china doll in his hands. His vent's lips began to part as his member began to emerge, this was it she was going to bolt as soon as she saw it. She was entranced with the changes of shade in his eyes as she ran her fingers along the contour lines of his neck, changing from amber to orange to golden and his pupils were becoming big and black. Something brushed her inner down she could see an alien apendage, it was very thick and more than twelve inches in length, strangly it had three bumps down the side at regular intervals and seemed to have a faint ribbing to it, dark almost magenta at the base but the the shaft and glans were a more fesh tone, like a humans in color, it was more like a human males than she expected only pointed at the very tip with it steadily tapering out,the slit wasn't as on top as a humans though,, it was further down, more on the front of the tip...

Thel's breath stilled for a moment as she straightened up, was she going to run out of this? Had she come to the point of no return where she felt she had to go through with this?

He found himself very surprised for a moment, he had never encountered pubic hair this close before and for some reason never thought she'd have it. He knew humans had it, he had always been good at human biology in his college days, he knew things about the way it worked that Anzu probably didn't. In curiousity he touched it it was coarser than the hair on her head but it was spongey as a collective, bowing under his touch. Anzu gave out a slight gasp as he touched her, she could feel herself moisen.

"Ready then?" she said it so quietly, almost as if she was embarressed -which she was, she may have seen a Sangheili naked in the shower blocks but she had never seen one in an aroused state before - as she tried to prize her stare away from the thick shaft.

"Are you?"

"I don't know..."

"Then let me help you make the decision," Rubbing her hips his trailed his hand up ward to her face, stroking her warm cheek with the back of one on his fingers, she ran her hand up his arm to meet his, kissing his palm. With a soft tug she placed his hand on her chest, he pressed down on the soft mound, the flesh caved and rolled in his grasp. she seemed to blush as he moved his hand more, watching taking note of her reactions, pressing his finger on top of a small pert nipple that he could see through the tank top. With his other hand on the small of her back he pushed her forward a little, she hovered over his tip.

"Be prepared now."

" Ready when you are, Arbiter ~" They way she extended the word made his skin shiver, how could she know that all males in the Elite Forces like being reminded of their power and fighting prowess, having become a traditional Arbiter, no longer a covenant one he was in good standing as far as rank was concerned, he was leading his people to a better place politically and enjoyed taking charge on any fleet he was serving for at the time.

It was too bad that he wasn't very well aquainted with her anatomy, pressing hard against her entrance,it resisted feircely,he pressed even harder. Finally as the muscles began to faulter his head was able to get in, Anzu squealed with tears at the corners of her eyes. Now working strictly to instinct, her neural pathways were running off most basic logic, _vunerable+in pain+sangheili is causing it=flight responce unaviable,fight instinct initiate. _Lashing out without thought, Thel was given a great surprise, going rigid as he recieved a punch in the face, Anzu looked so scared after realising what she had done, to him it felt more like a flippant slap. she was about to apologies but he pressed his finger to her lips.

"Have I injured you?"

"A little bit,yeah."

"Perhaps we should not persue this any further."

"No! It's just you were in the wrong place."

"Forgive me."

"It's OK, here let me help."

She moved around a little and held his hardness gently, then he felt hot damp lips on his tip, she clasped his cool shoulders and looked at him with a nod. Taking hold of her hips again and sliding his hands further around, helping part her, making her more open for himself, he pushed his forward.

She gasped loudly as she felt him push in, it was so much more painful than excepted, biting back the tears in her eyes and digging her nails deep into his shoulders. He could feel a sickening tearing inside her, she was so tight, more so than any virgin sangheili female he ever had. Already she was beginning to had seen that pornstars could strect themselves so wide, but that was after a lot of training their bodies and pratice, this had happened to fast with little preparation.

He paused for a moment, only his head was inside her but she made no effort to stop another small push more of his length was inside her, then came the first of the bumps. Her eyes were wide and wet as she gasped again,almost yelping, red blood was starting to trickle down his length. He rubbed her back, trying to comfort him as she tried to come to terms with the sheer size of what had been entered into her, her breathing was laboured and tears ran down her face, dripping off her chin and landing on his stomach. Placing her hands on his toned abs she took a deep breath with a shudder, counting to three in her head, _one...two...three_, to his alarm she impaled herself on his size with such force, she had to cry out.

"Ahhh!...Nngh...this hurts..."

"Please Anzu, I beg you stop, do not harm yourself on my account." He made to remove himself from her immediatly, but stopped as she fixed him with a stare, " Don't please...if this kills you, I could never live with the shame."

"I don't plan on dying, just give me a minuet...I'll be fine, I promise...I want to give you this..."

He sat and watched her as the tears slowed, her hands migrated back towards his strong shoulders, leaning her head against his chest, she felt awfully walls clenched around the intruding apendage so tightly, making him wonder if he would ever be able to remove himself from his mate and this was them not even completely knoted together. Slowly he began to rock his hips,testing to see if his mate was ready, she hissed with the movement at first before they became more like that of a pained moan,gripping at the back of his neck and pressing closer to him.

Despite the pain that pulsed from her core Anzu was determined to see this this slowly was saving her from a world of agony. The medic had dutifully told what to expect on her first time, but that was with another human, he never said anything about cross species relations; he said it would hurt and she had accepted that it would, but this was taking the she felt she could accommodate more now and felt she could begin to enjoy giving this gift unto her savior.

Sitting back up and giving him a pained smile. Meeting the small rockings of his hips with rotating her own, tentively testing, looking to see what she liked and didn't. It wasn't long before she could enjoy herself, her body had either become numb to the pain or she was having too much fun to care, moaning unvoluntery. Thel allowed himself to enjoy this to the fullest, his breathes were ragged anf he to gave growling moans the reverbirated deep in his throat and in her chest, eventually he hooked his thumbs under the hem of her tank top,sliding his hand up he could feel the shiney material of her bra, nibbly his hooked his thumb under that too and with one fluid movement he removed both, letting them drop to the he pulled them off Anzu's small round breasts gave a pert bounce. Leaning further over he could hear her gasps of pleasure and small moaning directions of where she wanted him to press, in his ear, he felt himself slipping into yet another state of conciousness, moving his hips faster, making her breath in deeply and she gave a squeal of delight.

"Nngh...ah...Thel..."

Lowering his jaws closer to her ear.

"An...zu...don't...fight this."

His pupils became large and round making his eyes look like shiney black pearls. His breathing in she could brace herself, he thrust violently into her and then clamped his jaws on her left shoulder, his teeth digging in deeply, tearing at he soft flesh, the sound of her flesh ripping and the feeling of her blood flow was making him closer to his limitations, holding her fast as he buried as much of himself into his willing eyes snapping wide open and tears ran down from them, instinctivly her knees came up and she gripped him hard between them.

"AHh! Nngh...hah..hah...ngh..."

With still about 2 iches-maybe alittle more- of his length still outside of her he could feel a hard smooth surface on his could go no feeling of her clawing at his shoulders and gripping him with her knees made him want to purr through her bloodied shoulder...

...At least a half hour later, he was still biting down on her, Anzu kept her headed to the side and enjoyed as she rose and fell in the tythem they had comfortable set, lost in a world of their own togeher. Anzu could feel herself being stretched again, to even more inhuman proportions. Thel gave a grunt as his girth inflated,feeling a mounting pressure in himself, unlatching from Anzu he made to pull, already the first powerful spurt of his seed was inside it's vessle, a triumphant growl tore itself from his chest and throat. Anzu felt it warm inside her, it felt so nice but ripped herself from him out of surprise, his purple-ish pink semen ran down her legs and the rest of his load spat forth with such force that it landed on her chest and stomach, he didn't mean that as he made the feeble attempt at containing it.

As if coming back from a daydream Anzu sat back a little and looked down at herself as if unable to believe what happened. Both their breathing was ragged and the panted glistening with sweat. Thel looked at her sheepishly as she continued examining the surroundinds, was there anywhere it didn't land? He shoulder was still bleeding heavily and it ran down her chest. Looking down she watched as the last few inches of her partner slipped back behind his vent. Feeling light headed she fell forward onto him and passed out...

...waking up again she was sprawled out over him like a blanket, he held her close to his chest, now covered in red. His scar tissue left a ghostly mark of shame on her cheek. Looking up at him, he seemed to sigh.

"I suppose this is the part where you want to say this never happened and avoid me forever more."

"hmm...Why would I do that?"

"I just assumed..."

"It's alright, I'm glad it was you."

"What do you mean?"

"This."

"This?"

"Yeah...Thel, you were my first."

" As in consort?"

"uh...yeah. I've never had a boyfriend before and well I've never had one night stands an' all so...You are really special."

"Then I should thank you for giving me such a gift."

"Thel?"

"Yes"

"Can we go and shower? This stuff is sticky."

"That is because you were unconcious for another half hour."

"Oh."


	10. A Leap of Faith, I am yours

Chapter 10

The water was warm and good yet stung like wasps on the open wound on her shoulder. Her head felt so light, sliding down the tiles, leaving a trail of pinkish blood, she sat under the raining water and closed her eyes, counting to ten before opening them again to look at Thel as he ran his hands over himself under the shower head next to her. She didn't enjoy this as much as much as she should have. Letting her hand glide between her legs, she had shrunk back to size almost the same as it normally was but she was a virgin no longer so expected to be less tight, Still she felt so wide, as if she were gapping open, as well as being sore and tender after the events that had unfolded.

She watched the pinkish red water that ran from her shoulder swirl around the plug hole and then vanish down began to shiver uncontrollably despite the water's warmth. Her body felt shocked, beginning to to go into a mild state of shock she felt very emotional. As if feeling her distress, Thel looked to her with eyes full of concern, crouching down next to her, perching on his haunches, gathering her in close to his chest, she wept a little to herself, his heaving chest beginning to calm her. She felt so sore,so tender, Thel reasured her that it would pass.

Her limbs shook as he walked her over to the lockers and benches, he deposited her with the great care only a lover had and wrapped a towel around her waist.

"Let me dress that shoulder! You will surely feel better for that alone."

First aid kits were always hanging in the shower blocks, giving the nature of the ship it made sence, if you were wounded you would have to redress it after showering.

As deftly as a trained medic he slavered a fine layer of cooling antiseptic cream over the nuemerous puncture wounds and wrapped her shoulder with guase,binding it tight but not too tightly, using his front most teeth to cut the bandaging material.

" I would not wish to leave you tonight."

" I have to go, you I d-"

" I want us to have a proper bond. Not have this as some tryst. Stay with me tonight, please, in my room. I have to know if you will be well after this."

" I..ah...I...Oh what the hell, The Boys will already be sleeping."

" Thank you."

" It's bad to pass up good things, and you, you are a brilliant thing,"

"As are you," he paused as he pulled the neck of a new clean jumpsuit, from the spares rack, over his head. "You are my morning and evening star."

she blushed, hiding her face by riffling through Ellis' locker. The showers they were in were for the Techs, but Ellis always kept a change of clothes for Anzu as well in his locker. It didn't even need a key, just a good kick. Stifly pulling on her trademark wife beater and wriggling into a clean pair of fatigues she watched from the corner of her eye as Thel afixed his greaves and thigh plates, then his chest and back plates before carefully placing the rest of his armour in an empty laundry bag, it was getting very late - almost one in the AM- and there was no point in getting completely armoured up. Slinging the bag over his shoulder he helped anzu to her feet, being able to walk normally again.

~*xxXxx*~

The walk back to his private room was a silent one, except for the metalic sounds as his armour shifted in the bag. Getting closer to the room she could see he wasn't heading to his own but to Chief's.

"That ain't your room..."

"Rtas is in mine, i offered it to him for his short stay. Besides, Spartan was 'all ok' as you would say, about me using it."

"Oh, that's Ok then."

On entering the room it was the same as he had left t. The bed was completely untouched, still with the creases and folds in the covers from where she and John sat before he left - sleep without cryo was uncomfortable for him so he didn't sleep in his bed - and the desk still had the pictures she had drawn as a child pinned around it.

Thel was crouched, rolling out a large mat across the floor and unfolding blankets.

"You like futons then? It's been ages since I slept in one."

" The bed is large..but not enough for me to stretch the way I like to in my sleep."

"Cute." He blushed as she said that.

"Would you like to take the bed or...share with me? No pressure!"

"Well...I am a modern woman and all. But I do want to meet you're exceptations, this is as new to me as it is to you...what would a female of your people do?"

" Well...It has been some time since I've had the pleasure, well least with a female... but usually they stay the night with me in my bunk."

" You mean to say you've...with guys...?"

" Is there something strange in that?" He tilted his head curiosly as he looked up at her from the floor.

" Good grief...trust me to have a gay boyfriend..."

" In my species culture our bisexuality makes sence considering we...I would rather not get into this, presently, It is seriously detracting from the mood. This has been such a good night."

" You're right. Sorry...just it's hard to think about that."

"Please don't."

" So..."

" Oh, yes. You were to share you'r sleep with me it would most definitely complete our bond."

" Yours it is then!" She smilled and leaned forward with her arms behind her back and winked when her face was inches from his own.

~*xxXxx*~

She felt alittle awkward at first, he slept naked...

Not to be seen as square she too had she her clothing, only down to her panties though,she was an honourable curled right around her, folding one of his huge arms around her, like cradling a doll in his was warm,comforting and she felt safe, adopting his other huge bicep as a pillow. His soft skin kissed her own, the mood was so right, it felt so right being here, with him, no matter others might say if they knew. It felt as shame sleep through it but the rythmic rasping of his sleeping breath was a powerful lullaby that couldn't be ignore...


	11. A Lonely Cross To Bear

Chapter 11

For another month they met in secret at night just to spend uninterupted time together, spoke as much as they could in lunch breaks or when they saw each other in the corridores. Smilling across the shuttle bay at him, he waved in return. Life was good. Aki, the minor was actually Thel's younger Blood brother, they had a 20 year age gap but it made little difference. Aki was sweet, he only spoke nattive Sangheili and Japanese, and was dependent on Thel to help him master english.

"You seem most happy theses days. The past month you have become a different man."

" I have someone I care about now."

"This won't sit well with him when he finds out."

" You mean if."

" It will get out sooner or later. Her friend the Tech already knows."

" I know, Ellis gave his word to keep it holy secret."

Anzu made her way over to the brothers, looking as professional as she could.

" Heya, Arbiter."

" Good morning."

" And who might you be?" she smiled at Aki, he looked nervously for a moment then drew himself up.

" 'Vadam Aki ya yoroshuu tanomu wa "

"Oh! He speaks japanese! Anzu Desu." She shook his hand and they both smiled.

"You speak Japanese as well?"

"It would seem so, I don't remember learning it, I just can."

" I did not know."

"What about you?"

"Unfortunately no. I speak many other others languages including German, Mandarin Chinese and Arabic."

"Bummer."

Aki looked around and saw his his major gesture for him to come and help him with the loading of a green U.N.S.C phantom.

"Uh..sianara."

"Bye."

" I will see you soon brother."

" Of course, Nii-sama."

Aki ran off in the opposite direction and caught a box that was about to topple out of his Major's arms. Thel felt a pan of jealousy. He wanted to be able to have private little conversations with her. Even after he could speak coherant english he would still probably chat away with her, sharing a language he didn't know.

**~*xxXxx*~**

For the third day this week she had a very unsettled stomache, particularly in the mornings, she had been like this since monday. Grudgingly she had ventured to the medics. Sitting with the sleeve of her shirt rolled up as the medic pricked wiht the needle of the bloodtest kit. The wireless printer at the other side of the room spat out two copies of her bloodwork. He looked over it and frowned, placing his copy on the desk. With a sniff he signed the other copy and handed it to her.

"I zuppose congratulations are in order."

She was stunned as she read over her results, feeling tears prickling at her eyes. _.Want. _Was all that came to mind. Folding up the paper with a sence of urgency. Her other first thought was 'where's Avery?' Like any girl all she wanted was her dad at a time like this, she wanted the reasurence that everything would be fine the way that only Johnson could.

**~*xxXx*~**

She sat outside Johnson's dorm, her legs out in a V shape, and tilted her head back,eyes closed and sighed. for years noe Johnson had been a person that provided a sanctuary to her. She pretty much was raised by every one in the U.N.S.C but Johnson was the most fatherly figure she had, he taught her a lot and was responsible for the excellant marksman she was today. Frowning down at the results of the bloodwork she crumpled the print out and threw it in the air only it didn't come back down to her, Johnson had caught it and stood in front of her.

"Can I have that back?" He handed back to her wihtout question and studied her blank face as she pushed herself off the floor listlessly, straightened her clothes and gave a half assed salute.

"At ease. What's wrong baby Girl? You in some kinda trouble?" He gave her a side long look as he unlocked the door, his room was the same as Chief's only tidier. he closed the door and turned back to his guest only to have her arms wrapped round his waist and her face buried in his chest, " Some thing really is wrong, isn't it?"

Her face was ashen as she looked up at him through her fringe. He let go of her and gestured to her to sit. Turning his back to her and opening a small cabinet. Taking out two glasses and a decanter of oak coloured liquid, pouring some in each glass he handed one to her then downed his before placing on the table, she sat and nursed hers looking deep into the orangey glows of the Scotch, it reminds of Thel's eyes when he smiled, it made her heart crack a little more down the center.

" Really Annie, Whats this all about."

"hhnn...here."

Handing him the folded results of her blood work. He looked at it then to her then back to it, before opening the document and reading it, expecting to see she was sick with some incurable disease rather than what he was about to read.

" Bacterium count...normal...Viral blocks...none present...White blood Cells count...normal band...there's nothing wrong with what I'm seeing here. Wait...no way. Ya gotta be kidding me?"

**~*xxXxx*~**

The medical bay was desserted as he walked in. Finally he had let go of his pride and decided to let a trained professional remove his stitches, Rtas had been picking his stitches out himself but the last three had decided to stay in tight and refuse to budge.

"Hello?"

He walked over to the desk, littered with bloodtests, itineraries, inventry forms and other documented floatsome and jetsome. Having a cheeky look over them, he noticed anzu's blood test sitting under an invoice for a shipment of hyperdermics. Clearly he was needing a new filling system.

" She is not sick,is she? She's only just been promoted and now she's ill...bloody human..."

With mild intrest he read over the first half, the sound of someone walking towards the ward tore his attention away, folding it and stashing it in a niche in his armour and looking like the face of innocence as best as he could.

**~*xxXxx*~**

" I don't understand..how could this happen, Annie?"

" You should know, you and the medic taught me all about that subject."

" Don't be gettin' wide with me, espically now! Your career, your glittering record of service!"

" I'm glad you are so worried about that."

" Really! Annie! We taught ya better than this!"

" Well I didn't think it could happen!"

"What do ya think happens when a boy and a girl don't play it safe?"

**~*xxXxx*~**

Finding a quiet spot in the corridore up from the medical bay he took the bloodtest out, normally he wouldn't be interested but something was nagging him about this, reading the second part. The last section enraged him, he wasn't stupid, all the signs were there, the time they spent together, their scents all over each. He had to get to her before his beloved Arbiter did.

" You there!" he bellowed at the medic as he wondered back towards the lunch room " Where did Sargent Zuckermann, head to after coming here?"

"What do I care?"

" Tell me." Grabbing a handful of the surgeons lappels and lifting off the floor towards his face, speaking with a growel.

"OK! OK! She vent tovards the private rooms!"

Rtas dumped the medic back on his feet roughly before stalking forward them breaking into a jog, disappearing into a ghostly distortion on the air.

**~*xxXxx*~**

"Who is he Annie? I wanna know!"

" I can't tell you I can't tell anyone."

"Is he hurtin' ya? Ya ain't letting some guy slap ya about?"

"No, of course not!"

"Does he know?"

" No you were the first person I told."

"He needs to know."

" I know."

" So did it never ocurr to you? After I told what to do before you left for earth?"

" No I really didn't think it was possible!"

"I'm only gonna ask once more,Ann."

Ann, her formal name, he was being a sigh she mumbled almost inaudiably.

"'Vadam..."

" Van Dam? HIM!"

Van Dam was a sleezy chef in the hospitality side of things on the ship, Anzu despised him as he tried it on with anything that was female.

" Not Van Dam! 'Vadam."

" That name rings a bell...but I can't think..."

" You know him. Tall, Dark, really white teeth."

" I think i might..."

" Oh, fer fuck sake...VADAM! THEL VADAM!"

" Thel...Thel..."

" THE ARBITER! I'VE BEEN FUCKING THE ARBITER!" Her chest heaved and tear spilled from her eyes as she looked in shock, as much to herself for shouting such a thing. Good job the walls in rooms and barracks were sound proofed.

Johnson's cigar fell and smoldered on the floor, he slumped back onto the desk and opened and closed his mouth like a fish. When he did speak his voice was croaky and shaking.

" well...I...ah...well i see how you thought you were safe..."

" I'm sorry. He has a right to know, i should really go and find him."

" Yeah...you do that." Anzu made to open the door, " Just one last question Annie," he stooped picking up the cigar. "Just how did you?"

" That's for me to know and you to find out."

**~*xxXxx*~**

He remembered hearing Thel's brother Aki make mention of it to Varo that morning, who had already found out through Tech Ellis. he and Hood had been conferring over matters of defense for earth as intellegence had found that the Covenant were beginning to reform. Hearing it made him start, Hood asked what the other had just said and Rtas truthfully had said "I'm sure that that Elite just said Zuckermann has ...well... established interspecies relations with one of my numbers."

To that Hood had flared bright stalked off muttering to himself.

Just up ahead he saw Anzu turn the corner of the corridore on the right toward the stairs that lead to the lower levels that had all the trianing areas. He hurried alittle and stopped ead in his tracks as he saw Lord Hood, with a face like thunder coming from out of the left hand corridore and then turning the corner of the stairs. With all the stealth his training had given him he tip toed to the corner of the stair well and listened to anger voices.

"I am not going to tolerate this on MY ship!" He moved in close to her invading her space, she stepped back, now she was teetering on the edge of the stair case.

"No one asked you. This has nothing to do with you, it's up to me who I sleep with, and I suppose you've never stopped to think that we have a good relationship!"

" ON MY SHIP IT IS! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS! As of today he is no longer given permission to board this ship!" He pointed his finger in her face, denfensively she slapped it away.

" The hell you're gonna do that!"

" What's going to stop me? You?" Prodding her in the chest.

"Yes me! Chief my have been groomed to obey you like a lap dog but the fuck I am! HE STAYS! I WILL NOT HAVE HIM SEPERATED FROM ME! Or his child..."

"You WHAT?"

Now generally Terrence was a good man, he was reasonable most of the time too. But now he was like a man possessed. As Rtas rounded the corner to stop the arguement the scene that passed his eyes felt in slow motion, watching dumbly, Hood struck her across the face with suggest force she toppled right back, flailing her arms as she fell and tumbled down the stair until she was in a twisted heap at the bottom. Lord Hood looked down the stairs nervously and relaxed as he saw her trying to sit up,crying out in pain. He turned to retreat the way he came and walked into the invicible Rtas. 'Vadum then deactivated his camoflage, and Hoods face fell.

"You...pushed her...?"

Hood just breezed past him.

Rtas ran down the stairs to his hurt comrade, he may have disliked her for sleeping with Thel but she was still one of his humans, kneeling on one knee next to her as she clutched at her lower abdoman, still crying and his hands underneather her as carefully as he could, he wasn't as gentle as Thel, he began a slow careful ascent of the stairs she had fallen down. Walking back up the corridore, Johnson was coming out of his room, Rtas gave him a stern look in response to johnson's angerly questioning one and Johnson followed him.

When he made it to the medical bay Rtas laid her out on a fresh bed. Some red caught his eye, looking down he could see red down his polished armour, it stood out screamin against the white. The medic and all his staff and assistants crowded around and usher the elite and the Sargent out of the way drawing the screen.

"Hey Ship Master/ What the hell happened?"

"She tripped down the stair, I was there, she can be some clumsy." He knew it was a bare faced lie _'how could I say that he pushed her' _he thought to himself.

...After quite some time the screen was pulled back and the medic took Johnson aside, then in turn Johson pulled Rtas a side to tell him what he said.

" She lost it..."

"That is too bad."

" I can't stay right now...sit with her, for a little while? "

" A you wish."

Rtas pulled up a chair next to the hospital bed. Anzu looked at him, but her eyes seemed to be looking right through him.

" He can never know,Rtas."

"He has a right to."

"He can't know. Promis me you won't tell him."

" I promise."

"Thank you."

"So how do you feel?"

"Empty..."

She turned onto her side, her back towards him. Rtas gave a sigh. He felt truely awful for wanting to be nasty to her for what they had done. He wasn't a very nice person.


	12. Morphine

Chapter 12

Numbly she sat watching as the medic's assistant slipped her documents into the greedy mouth of the shredder. She knew exactly what was written in print on the paper and what boxes were ticked off:

_PREGNANCY MISCARRIED_

_CAUSE: TRAUMA_

Using Rtas as a puppet, with his muscle she had managed to persuade that this had never happened. All documentation with any whisper of the unborn Zuckermann/'Vadam was torn up and data was deleted, Rtas sworn to secrecy and that just left Johnson to be hushed up.

" Do you want to talk?"

" With you?"

"Please not"

" Good, you're the last person I want to share this with."

"Makes two of us."

"But could you do me a favour? Just a teeny ween y one?"

" Depends."

"Can you go get Ellis to come up here?"

" I suppose I can arrange it. And Thel?"

"Shite.I forgot about him. Look I'm gonna be kept here for observation for a couple days, maybe you can keep him busy?"

" Doing what?"

" I don't know, anything...He just can't see me like this."

" I am sorry about this, I want you to know that."

"Thank you."

The clocks tick and the shuffling of the medic's files were all that was to keep her company. Drawing her knees up to her chin she kept repeating a happy scenario in her head: Thel would have been sitting next to her on a work bench so where, leaning his head into hers, She'd whisper that he was going to be a father and then he would sweep her off her feet,laughing and chattering happily, the two of them manically drawing up excited plans. However this was not to be. Her shoulders shook as she wept privately to herself, into the crappy, flat pillow, her ribs aching with every deep breath and racking half bark of pained emotions.

Off from the side of her she heard a deep cough, following from where the sound came from with her eyes, she looked at Rtas who was standing awkwardly in the door frame and began to usher the southern boy over to the bed. Ellis leaned over her and clutched his best friend in his arms. Rtas fidgetted uncomfortably and made his excuses before retreating to the safety of the training grounds down stairs. Anzu shifted over slightly as Ellis sat next to her on the bed, eyeing the horrible hospital gown she had on, a dingy grey, it had been that color even when it was brand new.

"I hear you've been all ditzy around stairs again."

"..."

" OK, Ok. I was only making fun."

" It wasn't me not paying attention this time..."

" Huh?"

" It wasn't an accident."

" Stop playin' silly buggers Annie."

" Ellis...I wasn't the only one to suffer." Her eyes were welling up again, already red and puffy from crying earlier.

" You're not making any sence! Who eles got hurt? Half-Jaw said it was only you." Ellis looked very lost, drifting in a sea of besumment, made up of Anzu's inconsistant snatches of the event that had lead to her being so broken. Anzu looked at him with tears dripping down her pale cheeks.

"My baby...He killed my baby."

" Wha...You and Arbi? You were gonna have a kid? That's gre-" His wide shining eyes. Then his face fell. " What do you mean _he_ killed it?"

"He hit me and it made me fall..."

The sedatives were beginning to work, her seech was starting to slow down.

"Who? Annie, who?"

" Hood..."

See covered her face with her open hand, rocking back and forth, sobbing. Ellis held her tightly by the shoulders, his face was like thunder,his eyes dark as his thoughts, a good guy like him never had notions of vengence so it frightened him when he thought of all the tools he had access to and all the ways they could kill.

" Ellis...?"

" Yeah?"

" I want this to be over, I just wanna see Chief..."

" Soon enough,Annie, Soon enough..."

He sat rubbing her shoulder with his thumb untill she feel asleep. It was the kind of blank drug induced sleep that was dreamless.

**~* Wow, short chapter is short. OK So Listen up! Next Chapter skips some time again, this could prattle on for too long!*~**


	13. Sparkling Cloud of Dust

**Chapter 13**

It had been an emotional month that had slowly slinked by. A month of akward moments finding Anzu holed up crying in a Scorpian Tank getting serviced and a month of a quick fix for a shattered heart: anti depressants. Not only had see put a screaming halt to any encounters of a sexy kind with her boyfriend but she was back to actively avoiding the Arbiter. Who in turn sought Ellis's advice. Of course Ellis being the good friend that he was thought nothing of lieing to the Arbiter's ribs.

"Well...she...ah...she gets like this from time to time, ya know? Like she just wants to be a lone wolf, just needs space. Women, what are they like."

Thel bought it whole sale, the whole Noble Six complex did match in with her work ethics after all. Which was just as well. As he caught her off guard when she was leaning over her Ghost, pulling at wires and fiddling with components,he began voicing that he hoped to spend time with her again and that he understood her needs for space. Luckily it was easy for her to smell Ellis-Brand-Bull Shit from a mile away and went with it.

"Maybe I'll be able to catch up with you next week, I'm still really busy."

"Then I look forward to it."

"Yeah...me too"

However Rtas was revelling in his job to keep Thel busy, spending abnormal amounts of time training one on one, just how it suited him and then having Thel accompany him for evening meals, for Rtas it was the best month on the ship in his life. Conviently Lord Hood had headed back to another orbital base and the ODSTs were on a new fuller training rota that they didn't have the time to notice any subtle differences in their cherished leader either.

The mood on the ship was brighter in general, it was coming up to the festive season! A time when Octavia insisted on playing old carols and christmas records that she had downloaded from the old archives, spouting out perky lines filled with cheer and well, Johnsons stories of when he was in the Corps switched between leaning towards sappy and just blue.

The internet was up for some serious abuse as it always was at this time of year, the Techs, Maintanance men, ODSTs and everyone eles were all buying gifts for loved ones and having them sent to them giftwrapped with little messages of love and false 'I miss you's. Anzu hated christmas after Chief had vanished and christmas seemed to hate her as well, the feeling was still there was one good thing that came out of it; the Yule Dance. It was pinned up on every notice board, spread across the nuemerous plasma screens and the organizing Techs were constantly asking if you were coming or reminding you about it. The great irony behind it was no one semed to bother dancing, with only men mostly there was a distinct lack of dancing, however this year the Elites agreed to staying, the last few year they had had matters of their own people to worry about which in turn had them returning to their own ships should they have to return to Sangheilos. She knew for a fact that her Sangheili comrades thought nothing of dancing with each other, the lacked the rife male disease of homophobia that she had seen with her own ODSTs, and had gained a slightly unwanted insight to just how blinkered they were to humans repulsion to the same sex coupling through her first night with Thel. This year, the same as almost every other one before, it was being held on christmas eve, and was formal wear. Just like he had with Master chief Jonhson was always reminding Anzu to tart herself up abit and making her promise to wear something nice. sometimes she really was like a daughter of the spartan.

**~*xxXxx*~**

Furtively Thel sneaked into Ellis' workshop. Ellis just gave him a look with one eyebrow climbing up, then went back to stabbing whatever the poor poeice of fore runner equipment it was with a screw driver. Thel gave a small cough and Ellis placed the mangled metal and the tool back down on the bench.

" Arbi! What can I do you for?"

"Umm..."

"What do you want."

" I heard that you can make little pieces of jewllery."

"Yeah...nothing special. Why?"

From a gap in his armour he pulled out a golden medal.

" I want you to make this a bracelet."

"I could never! You got that for bringing the Chief back!"

" I never wanted medals, only acknowledgment. Please could you? I want a bracelet to give to Anzu."

"OK then...I think I still have some colored glass...I can probably get that inlaid and maybe carve a simmple pattern into it...How do you want it to look. If you can make up a design for me to follow that would be great."

" I've this plenty thought, here."

From the same gap he could out a peice of paper, opening it and show Ellis what he wanted, with a front view side view and a back veiw. It was a simple design, Anzu was a flashy woman and most of the time these bracelets weren't overly decorative. In the center of the bracelet there seemed to be a star burst shape, subtle but very beatiful, the band was about a medium thickness and was fairly plain save for some engraving of lines that looked like waves for a japanese print sea. Ellis rubbed his chin and looked at it, weighing the medal in his hand.

"Yeah. I should be able to make that for ya no bother...Want it gift wrapped?"

"You would do that for me?"

" Of course."

"What do you want in return for you service?"

"Just make sure you treat her right." Ellis had picked up the screw driver again and was pointing it menacingly towards Thel, Ellis of course was meaning to be threatening. "Well I'd better get on with this, it's the Yule Dance in three days."

"Sorry, I had only thought of it yesterday."

" Nah, No worries, I do mah best under pressure."

Just as Thel was about to turn and leave he heard two very firmiliar voices rabbitting in a very unfirmailar tongue, leaving the workshop Aki and Anzu came into view.

"Nii-sama!"

" Arbi !" Both waved to him, Aki was looking full of life today and Anzu seemed much perkier than the day before. "Thel! Thel. You wanna watch a holovideo with us tonight?"

"Hai! Nii-sama!"

" Would that mean you are not as busy now?"

"Yeah, I've kinda missed you lately...and I want us to go to the dance together. Would you like to go with me?"

" I most certainly do! I have missed seeing you smile, hearing you laugh, I have even missed you on the battle field."

Anzu stood before him her hands folded and looked shyly up at him from under her fringe. Aki looked away awkwardly before mumbling something to Anzu, she nodded and Aki went ahead into the office for equipment collections. Gesturing for Thel to walk with her they made their way up to the observation deck. The stars were very bright and earth was glowing as ususal. The deck was empty and they sat on the bench, watching shuttles scurry back and forth between the different orbital stations, the odd pelican punctating the scene. Protectivly Thel placed his arm around her, Anzu tensed and bristled under his touch but softened after a few seconds, leaning into him, she looked up, he looked down and he rubbed his face in hers, she pouted as the tips of his mandibles brushed past her lips. With one finger he pushed away her shirts and looked at her shoulder.

"I shouldn't have marked you like that."

" It's OK, just a scar."

" No It's a little more than that, I...dranded you almost, as mine, I shouldn't have because I do not know if you want to be mine for years to come."

" I'd rather think of the now...and if in years, or days even, to come and we see other people human men and others like you will just think it's a battle scar."

" I guess you are right. Lets enjoy today, not worry about tomorrow."

The sun was beginning to move to the other side of the planet,slowly. The Arbiter and the ODST shifted in their seat a little and sat and watched. Anzu sat and contemplated the difficuly involved in dancing with a sangheili and how difficult it would be for him to dance with a human. Suddenly sitting up bolt right, making her Elite jump with a start, she turned to him smiling.

"C'mon, They'll be putting the christmas tree the main hall!"

" Christmas tree?"

"Yeah, C'mon! I always get to put the star on the top."

Reluctantly Thel followed her as she skipped into the main hall. Already a large fur tree that almost touched the roof had be erected by chattering marines, it had at least a foot clearance from the roof,enough for the star orrniment. Two ODSTs that were the newer recruits in Anzu's squad were unravelling tinsel and widing it along the bottom branches, Johnson was standing back hands on hips directing the other marines as to what baubles went where. a marine handed a reem of tinsel, asking if he could help with the higher elites were in their element, leaning over the railings of ladders as the hung the sparkly foil rope and helping pin brightly coloured spheres with delicate presision. Looking down he could see anzu bouncing up and down as Johnson opened a box and produced an ornate wire star that glittered and sparkled caughting the light at every angle. Gently taking the star and holding it was honour she began to ascend the ladder that he was standing on, it was a large ladder with a platform at the top, the kind used for maintaining pelicans and other craft of that ilk. she held her arms out but the tip of the tree was a stretch too far, Thel lifted her up, holding her around the waist one hand supporting her by the chest, grandly Anzu added the star was a smile that sparkled more than the decoration.

"Oi! mind your hands!" a marine called up from ground level. He paid the marine little attention as Anzu fiddled with the star straightening it as it leaned tot he left.

"How's that johnson?"

" Brilliant...just the rest of the hall to sort now."

~*xxXxx*~

He sat and watched as the 8 inch firber optic tree changed colors: red then blue then green then purple then yellow. It was sitting on his desk when he got in, and he was sure that it wasn't there when he left.

There was a knock on the door, opening it there was Rtas, tree in hand.

"Arbiter? Do you know why there is a small flashing tree in my quaters?"

" Sorry.I had one when I came back as well."

" Then some one has been in my room. These humans have no concept for privacy."

" Was you'r door locked?"

" Of course it was!"

" The only person I know with the master code for all the rooms is Anzu...I'm sure she said the Chief had told her it."

" I will personally see to it that she is burned if she enters my room again!"

Thel cocked his head to the side with a smile, he wasn't really in the mood.

" Please leave."

" Hmph. Take this. I have no need for it."

Rtas stalked out, some one was very touchy today, and it was just best to leave him be, the kind of moods he was in could scatter Covenant Hunters.

**~* I know this is short but I'm hard pushed for time to write these days. I promise the actual dance chapter will be great, you have my word! please don't say anything bad about this chapter! I just really need all my time right now! *~**


	14. You Are The Music In Me

Chapter 14

She leaned further and further back to the point of being horizontial now, as Ellis still followed with the bristly mascara wand. Ellis was adimant that she was actually going to look nice tonight and to hell with her phobia of female entrapments.

"Goddamit Annie! The ball is only once a year at least look nice! For once!"

"Get that outta my face!"

It didn't take long for Anzu to give as she sat rigidly as Ellis applied the war paint. she didn't mind too much when he dabbed on the blusher and wiped her lips with the wand of some lip fact she could almost say she like what the make-up did for her but she wasn't going to admit to that,she had an image to up hold, the hard as nails ODST Sargent Major. Ellis disappeared into the bathroom of his in her chair she picked up the pressed white trousers.

"Hey!Hey!Hey! NO!"

Ellis came bustling through with something in a grey coat protector that at first glance looked disturdingly like a body bag, haning it on the bathroom door and began to unzip it. As it opened wider she could at first was deep green that some to simmer and as the fabric bended and folded would go so dark iit was almost black. It was strapless, and flared out. Alittle shorter than knee length.

"You like it, Annie?"

"Uh-huh." she nodded dumbly.

"It was Miranda's." He held out a picture of a younger Keyes, at her graduation party, smiling to the camera, her make-up was done in a similar fashion only where her lipstick was a much more frosted pink, Anzu's was more cherry in colour.

" She'd be so proud of you. Man she loved you, like a sister."

Johnson's voice broke the quiet of Ellis' room. He was stood in the doorway, wearing his formal Naval whites, his hat under his arm, he looked amazing as it stood out against his dark skin. But no matter how good he looked it was alien to see him wear pressed trousers and not mildly creased fatigues. He rummaged in the inside breast pocket of his jacket and took out a photograph. It was taken at the small ceremony when Johnson and Miranda were given their medals, his for bravery, her's for her father's discovery. Miranda was crouched on one knee with a little Anzu sitting on the other, Miranda was wearing her naval whites and Anzu was decked out in a white pleated skirt, white scalloped poloneck shirt, white knee lenght socks and shiny black patent hair was in a pleat tied with a navy blue ribbon at the top and the bottom of the pleat, pinned on her chest was the medal Miranda was the girls were smiling up at the camera. Keyes seemed to be beemeing with pride not for herself, but at Anzu.

Johnson's eyes were wet as he looked at Anzu now. She had come so far.

" You said you wanted to be just like her when I took that. We were right in the middle of a Covenant Assault be she was adimant that she was gonna have a photo taken with you."

" I remember that. I never saw either of them after that day..."

She handed the photograph back to Johnson and took hold of the dress, holding back tears of sorrow. If she cried her mascara would be wasted and it was unfair considering Ellis put so much effort into getting it on. Hiding in the bathroom she pulled it over her head, careful not to disturb the wave Ellis had set in it wit a hot up the side zip holding her breath. Stepping out Ellis and Johson gasped together as they looked at her. She looked down at her feet and curled her toes.

"Have no fear! Ellis is here!" Ellis brandished a pair of matte black high heels, the had a strap and circular buckle. Anzu took them and slide her feet into one then the other, bending over to fasten them.

"I think you're all set now. Unlike chief you can actually wear something nice!" Johson held his arm up and Anzu linked in with him, smiling.

**~*xxXxx*~ **

Thel looked at the small rectangular box on his dresser. It was wrapped in a dark purple paper and tid up with a cream ribbon, an ornate bow on top. He looked up into the mirror and saw Rtas straightening his combat helmet behind him and picking the odd bits of fluff off his and Thel's master class robes. The rich purple doarmir-fur cloaks were trimmed with white fur, they were hung up on the wardrobe doors. Thel turned round to look Rtas in the eye, Rtas had been kind enough to help Thel get ready, he had had a surprise for him to help lift his heavy mood - he had been brooding over the bracelet all week - Rtas had called in a few favours and had got hold of Thel's gold Zealots armour, fully restored to it's former glory.

"I'm just sorry i could not get a hold of your old purple armour. You always looked good in purple." The full Master Class armour of a Supreme Commander.

" It was still very kind of you to do this."

" I would walk to the ends of Sangheilios for you, Arbiter."

Thel stood up, all he needed to do was get his upper body's armour plates on and them his cloak and they would be ready to stand around looking good in a corner some where. Rtas picked up the back plate and held it in place while Thel fastened it fast. Picking up the chest plate much slower, and moving in close, Thel's golden eyes looked so deeply into Rtas' emerald orbs. Rtas dipped his head and nipped gently at Thel's neck, in responce the Arbiter tilted his head, eyes closed, pushing the chest plate out of Rtas' hands and holding his shoulders from the back, Rtas ceased his chance and pushed the Arbiter onto the bed. Instictvely Thel's back arched. His eyes flickered open abruptly, before pushing his friend off.

" Forgive me, Friend. But I cannot give you what you seek."

" Why did you? Why did you bolt all those years ago."

" I was young. And I know it is no excuse, but I could love you again I would."

" It means so little to you now."

Rtas gave a hurt snifff as he pulled on his cloak, swirling it over his shoulders, it swooped like a terrible bird of prey. He then let himself out, leaving Thel alone and guilt racked. He looked at the box one last time before finishing getting dressed and swept out of his room, the box under his arm, hidden by his cloack.

**~*xxXxx*~**

Rtas sulked under a stair well holding a small blue tinited silver oval locket in his hand, he had in open. It played a small melody,twinkling like stars. The top half had an engraving on the inside. _My Heart Will Always Belong To You._ It was so false then as it was now, Thel was like the sea, as changing and as harsh. So why did he have to love him so?

**~*xxXxx*~**

The main hall was a sight to see. The marines were standing ext to the walls, trying to blend into the decorations with their beers. Many of the on board Elites were wandering around very self conciously and some were attempting to learn the dances that some of the friendlier marines were trying to teach seemed that all the men in the hall stopped and seemed to gasp as they saw Anzu make her too looked all amazing, the marines wore snow white or their best uniforms, depending on personal taste. The Elites wore their best armour, some had black cloaks,some brown as well as some with a silver grey, based on their ranks. The Elites gave a loud growl in unison as Thel waked in, as a magnificant picture of a Zealot, anzu turned to look at him and felt as time was beginning to slow, he gold reflected the light and the sparkles cast be decorations and seemed to only deepen his purple was something in the way he stood in the doorway surveying the hall that reminded her of the Stags in Scotland, the quiet impassive nature of penetrating glance and the depth of his doey eyes, hooded under a gold combat helm. His eyes settled on Anzu, as he made his way to her she noticed both elites and marines part to make a pathway, there was something changed in his stance and the manner he walked, his soldiers were held back further and his head held higher,his gait even seemed firmer as he stalked to the center of a conglomeration of marines.

"Anzu..."

"Yes, Commander." She kept her eyes averted from the Zealot in front of her, he simply placed a finger under her chin and made her look up at him.

"I have a gift for you, and a proposition." He moved his other arm out from under the fur and held a wrapped box out to her.

"It's beautiful..."

"Then wait untill you see what is on open it." His eyes shone with excitement, holding out his arm, Anzu willing went to him and her wrapped around her shoulder, the cloak engulfing her in fur, so soft. Francis's mouth hung open like an angler fish as he watched Thel shepard Anzu away, towards a much quieter corner, settling her on a bech and kneeling in front of her,speaking into her laughed then wrapped her arms around his thick neck, Francis's eye lid twitched.

Anzu stared disbelievingly at the bracelet as it twinkled and sparkled, the star burst design reminded her of seeing the halo ring explode.

"It's quite weighty, isn't it?"

"Here."

He took hold of the bracelet and slid it over hand and onto her wraist.

"It looks perfect on you. I never did say, you look beautiful in that dress."

"Thank you, It was Miranda's..."

"She was a great woman, you're just like her."

"Thanks. But I'd rather be a different person, be myself."

"I understand." He smiled, so did she.

There was another erupting growl from the Elite, the two lover looked up and watched Rtas enter and suddenly have a small hareem of Majors,Sub-Commanders and Aki flock round him. The light seemed to shimmer and run off him like liquid mercury and he gave a dark look at Thel, then snubbed Anzu, before turning his attention to three young Majors vying for his attentions. On the dias she could see Ellis connection a small palmtop to the surround sound, usually for instructions and order, they crackled momentarily then music filled the hall. It was an old dance floor filler and Rtas took to the center of the hall with his entourage.

Anzu and Thel watched from the shelter of one of the christmas trees. It wasn't a long track and by the end half the marines had joined in. Anzu sat and re-wrapped the box and settled it beside her on the bench, nodding her head with the music. It had bearly ebbed away before a fanfare of trumpents rang out from the speakers.

"Ah...Shostakovich..second waltz..."

Before she had had time to ask what he was talking about, Thel pulled her to her feet and instantly slipped into a waltz, many other Elites had paired up to do so as well, Rtas was spinning round in a dignified waltz with Aki, both their cloaks swishing and twirling, then lifting him with a bounce and spun around, setting him back on the floor and dancing on again as if Aki had not left the floor. Thel too lifted her and swung her around, continuing the waltz as soon as she touched terra firma again. They were all dancing circles around the whole hall in a clock wise circle. When the deep trumpet solo began playing she lost sight of Rtas and Aki, she had enjoyed watching them, suddenly becoming aware as the strings beganing playing loudly again that every one had vacated the dance floor and were watching her and the golden Arbiter. He danced unabashed by all the eyes on him, Anzu's cheeks felt hot and bothered. he continued to follow his lead with as much grace as she could muster and glided along side him. Before she could register her new view of the world, the arbiter had bent her backwards and was leaning over her, pulling her back up right. The room exploded in appaulse as he took a bow, she did so too, involentry. The music had finished and now changed.

"Wow, that waltz took a lot outta me..."

"You do look a bit flushed. Allow me to get you a drink."

"THanks, I'm gonna nip along to the tiolets."

"Hurry back."

" I will. I love you, you do know that, right?"

" Of course, I have no reason to doubt it."

She sauntered out of the hall, Elites and marines woilf whistling and cheering on her dancing. It was very warm in the hall the bathrooms felt freezing, as she splashed cold water on her cheeks. A she walked along the corridore back towards the main hall she could have sworn she heard Aki's voice. Moving towards the distictly asian twang thread through classic sagheili, she heard a second voice. Rtas. There was heavy breathing, swearing and small yelps.

"Rtas-sama! RTAS-SAMA!"

"Nngh...Nuff..."

Turning the corner the coner caught site of Rtas facing the wall, or so she thought. This was quiet part of the ship when it was in use, it was deserted now. His long flowing cloak had bearly visible shape under it, she didn't realised what was happening before her untill he gave a hard thrust, the material fell and she could see Aki's legs wrapped around his waist and his hands gripping at the superiors shoulder. Aki's head was right back, allowing Rtas to bite at his neck as much as he pleased, to the point it was started to bleed. Anzu gasped and Rtas looked around, his green eyes threw daggers at her.

Then she remembered some he had said a week ago.

_...Aki looks just like a young Thel, if they were the same age, they could have been twins..._


	15. Intersecting hearts, Thel is targeted!

Chapter 15

"Be careful how you answer this question,Brute Chieftan. Why have you not removed the blockades in earth's orbit and why have you not regained the lost Holy planet?"

He looked down in disdain, like a king looking down upon his malodourous subject. The other three seemed to look sneeringly from the sides.

"Noble Heiraches, have made many attempts, As soon as we have the humans at their knees they are rescued by the traitors."

"Yes...They have become a major asset to the humans' campaingn, to the point of endangering our own..."

"Perhaps if you get rid of them? Would you agree,Death?"

"Hmm...let us conveve on this. and be warned Brute Chieftan Nero, the consequences for dissappointing us, for you and your brutes are very bleack and most severe. And should you fail..."

"Yes, High Prophet."

"and take your brutes with you! We wish for the utmost privacy. We have our Guard with us."

"Of course."

He backed away before standing up ans leaving the hall, they sat tight lipped with stoic expressions untill all were gone but for themselves and one other.

" It seems our predocessors were fools to allow the elites to leave us, what do you feel, ex-sub field master? We aknowledge all you can offer,Daku 'Saham-ee.?"

"Yes Sir. We had always defended you well and won our objectives."

" I have often wondered, treasured soldier, why did you stay? Leave your brethren?"

"It was little sacrifice for The Great Journey. They were fools to be swayed by heretics."

" Indeed. Well, I feel that you should be allowed to return to your quaters, you have been with us all day. This needs little thought,for a decade now they have had their hands held by the Sangheili, now when they fight on their own they will be helpless."

**~*xxXxx*~**

Thel was peering closely at the wounds on Aki's neck, from here she could hear him trying to reassure his elder brother that it was nothing important, only gaining a septical lokk from Thel before he nuzzled his nose into Aki's neck, pat the side of his face and sending him on his way. There was something about Aki that brought out a caring, nuturing hidden dimension in Thel, a type of care that only Aki got, it was a rare thing to see but absolutely beautiful.

Rtas entered the training hall with his head held high, Aki paused and greeted him but Rtas just looked right through him, she could see him look greatly saddened and his eyes start to well up as he walked out of the hall. This seemed to rase and alarm within her, two nights ago Rtas was all over him, both in public and in 'private', now he was acting as if nothing had happened and that aki was just another was not one to let behaviour like this lie, Aki was a friend. she watched like a hawk as Rtas whispered something into Thel's ear,she watched and felt a pang of jealousy and disapproval as Rtas touched Thel on the arm in a flirtatious manner, the latter nodded and broke out into a jog as he left the hall.

"So what happened to Aki?"

"Not that it has anything to do with you."

" If you're just using him it does."

" I fail to see how. If it has to do with any kind of third party it would probably be Thel, not you."

"Let me guess, I would can't have the older brother the younger one will just have to do."

"This has nothing to do. You would do well to but out entirely. I am telling you to stay away from Thel."

"Get fucked Half-Jaw." Anzu punched him in the face, not that it hurt. Her bracelet slid up her wrist as she landed her fist on him, and he saw it. Grabbing his sword and igniting it. Then throwing her back onto the ground.

" We were going great before you started fluter those eye lashes at him you litte hussy. Defend yourself. If you want him you will have to fight!"

" You'd like that! Wouldn't you!"

" Make my day." He glared down at her, his eyes dark, voice danger, bearly concealing the growl in his every word. He turned to a minor, who threw a sword to him. Rtas ignited it and looked at the blade and the charge in it. " Here, fully charged. We are doing this weather you like it or not. This is a dual to the death."

" Any rules?" A major domo stepped up, and stood between them.

" I'll be refereeing. Not that there are any rules other than you are allowed no assisstance, blinding your oppenent will result in an instant forfeit, you will be stripped of your sword and your opponent will be allowed to kill you where you stand."

"Sounds easy enough." She smirked, "Too bad I was just startin' to like ya."

"I have no need for further talk."

"Hmph...neither do I. Let's do this."

Every Elite in the hall turned to face them, Elites were coming into the hall in great droves,cramming along the walls forming an organ ring of honour. The Major Domo who was acting Master of Ceremonies was the captain from Rtas' ship, recognisable from the various marks of honour along his armour's neck line and the Mark of Shame, testement o his breaking from the covenant, he sported the U.N.S.C eagle now too, proud to be of service to earth and her striken empire.

"This dual of honour will now begin!" he bellowed, Grudgingly Rtas moved towards the other side of the hall, Anzu did the same, A lot of Elites on Rtas' side of the hall were all whispering things to him; luck, prayers and possibly words of love. anzu recieved none, except for one fairly young Elite that was far too humanized for his own _"Give 'im Hell!"_ Anzu wasn't entirely sure whether she appreiciated this or nor, her heartbeat stilled for a moment as things on her mind seemed to lose weight and leave her,holding her breath letting the moment stay, opening her eyes again her pupils contracted to the most sangheili they had ever looked. She gave a curt nod in Rtas' direction, taking her stance: holding the hilt of her blade behind her head, back straight, knees bent, one foot in front of the other, her fre hand held out like leaning on a table in front of her. She looked like a shadow of feudal japan. She watched as Rtas removed his helmet and disactivate his sheilds, they would come online automatically as soon as she hit him, that would be an unfair advantage. He slid into the classic sangheili battle stance, an impossing force.

"Any last words before this continues to cambat? Ship Master 'Vadum? Seargent Major Zuckermann?" Anzu smirked.

"Grass grows,birds fly and Brothers! I hurt people."

This was the first dual of honour she was involved in but she had seem a few in her life time, she knew backing down now was no option,she would be stripped of her honour - not that it mattered to her, marines ran on a system of respect not honour but it would have disasterous implications for her working with the Elites - even possibly be killed regardless in reflection to her defeat with fighting.

Rtas gave a powerful snort of disapproval then seemed to spring where he stood, with little indication he was even goign to do so all Anzu could do was block him. As the blades ground and crackled, hissing as the spat sparks in the faces of their owners,singeing the cotton of Anzu's shirt with it's corrossive heat. Her arms shook with the weight that was bearing down on her, generated from Rtas' shoulders, he seemed to ease up for a fleeting moment but it was enough for her to push back,slipping she almost fell forward but she could hear Rtas curse, she looked at as he held has hand against his side then looked at the purple on his palm, he cursed again.

"Point"

He lunged again, this Anzu lunged to him, the clash tore at her arm, frantically she pushed it back into place before Rtas rounded once more. When he did she moved to the side and tookthis opertunity of being hind him to bring as much force onto his leg as she could.

"Point! Each!"

Rtas hobbled for a moment, but readjusted his stance and balance, he seemed to sneer as he watched the burning pain of her shoulder hit her, it had popped again. Ths time she intiated the attack, getting Rtas across the back, but she did not avade his blade entirely,taking damage over her hip. The elites jeered and called a mixture of encouragement for Rtas and Anzu the noise was deafening,it reminded Rtas of the branding of Thel, the clamber, the jeers. Within the two minuets they had been in combat they had sustained injuries as if it were REACH all over again. Already it was taking more effort for Rtas to stand up straight. Her head was aching, blooding from where Rtas butted her with his elbow by vision bleered with red, her blood running reely into her eye.

_shit...He's gonna kill me for sure...how did I get myself into this...there's no winning...I just need to get into him, but one more hit and I'm a gonner..._

He looked up. Regarding their audience for a moment then looking over to her, both bent double like old hags, breathing more ragged than a flood torn ship. There was a moment that rang out between them, like a bell as both gather the last of their strengths. One last clash together, the one left standing would win.

The hilt felt heavy in his hand, his breath choking insisde him.

_Now or never...Dam, I never thought it would go this far...stupid Arbiter...1...2...3..._

When curosity made them finally open their eyes they were both astounded by what they saw, Thel had both their arms up, holding them by the wrist. He let go of Anzu and she backed away into the crowd, they enveloped her and three Majors started to immediately check her over for life threatening injuries, she pushed them aside, and watched.

Rtas' leg finally gave way and he folded like a flan left in the cupboard, Thel easing him down.

"What is this? What are you doing?"

"Leave Arbiter. This is between me and her!"

"NO! I am putting a sto to this madness! How dare you start something like this."

Tearing his hand free, he took a swing at Thel, without thought he parried it away.

"Damn you! I loved you! I really loved you!"

The room stilled quiet, like it had frozen within an instant. Rtas and Thel seemed to be the only things that moved as they tussled to get the other to back off. Just as it seemed Rtas was accepting defeat he struck Thel across the face, it had a resisnating ring through the chilled hall, he turned and limped away, Thel just stood and watched him walk away holding his face in his face. The spectaters slipped away out the hall one by one.


	16. And it keeps getting hotter

Once again Anzu was in the guts of a ghost, a compacted plasma reactor was a dangerous thing and needed shut off with utmost care least it should explode. A bead of sweat ran down the side of her face and round her jaw, the heat that the core was giving off was emense. That was the only problem with these ghosts, the weaponary on them was so delicate to being barged and bashed, especially by something as large and heavy as a wraith. Finally with a sour shut down sound the reactor in the plasma rifle of the ghost faded out, it was safe now, but still too hot to handle, even spartan gloves would melt slightly.

"Can I get a slow chilling kit over here!" She turned and yelled in Ellis's direction, straightening up, her back cracking and wiping the cold lubricant off her gloves before pulling them off and throwing them into the bin next to the ghost before the chemicals started to eat at them.

Walking over to a large cargo crate she tested the tension on the straps. It was a Knightframe, going for it's maiden testing on Sangheilios. The Elite's home planet had a higher gravity than that of earth, that was why Sangheilis were so strong and muscular it was also good to test the preformance of these massive mech armours in such high heats. She smirked looking up at the Frame it had been given the mantle "Thor" it was the prototype everyone was so proud of, the one that had the least flaws and had been redesigned a grand total of ten times, all of which the predicessors were in Ellis's work floor.

"Ya'll are ok with the arrangements right?" Ellis appeared from the other side of the massive crate, "You'll test out all the human settings, along with the test group, the theElites test the Sangheili settin's with their test group."

"It won't be a problem, I tested Thor 1.0 when it was created."

"Yeah, but on a ship."

"It'll be fine. Besides, you're coming too."

" Only as Tech support, for being on that planet we've had to make all new armour based off the Spartans! You know how much that cost! Too much for this experiement to run and fail!"

"Since when were you worried about the budgetting?"

"Since we're all being shipping of to the land of the dinosaurs!" Ellis through his hands in the air and his data pad before walking off with his pinky in his ear rattling it. It was easy to see that the good old country boy was becoming rather distressed. He was a techniction, not a soldier, and this was infringing very close to that. Even he had to wear the armour, and that was a combat grade, simply to avoid any injury 'just in case of any rogue elites'.


End file.
